O Coração da Areia
by MorangoDoHyuk
Summary: Sakura vai a Suna, começa a ter sentimentos por um ruivo e fica confusa porque ainda ama Sasuke - ou pelo menos acha que ama. Gaara acha a rosada bonita, mas não sabe se ela tem medo dele por causa de seu passado. Sakura e Gaara merecem um amor? uma chance para serem amados? Afinal, um coração de areia não é tão áspero e uma simples flor pode deixa-lo ainda melhor.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura andava triste. Todos em Konoha percebiam que seu sorriso estava morto e que ficava assim por causa do Sasuke que ainda não voltara a Konoha, porém ela sorria perto do Naruto para que ele não se sentisse culpado por não ter trazido o Uchiha, mesmo assim era um sorriso sem vida.

Tsunade achou melhor mandá-la em uma missão para se afastar das terras de Konoha. Missão em Suna, assuntos burocráticos que Sakura e Naruto teriam que resolver por lá.

**_~ Viagem a Suna ~_**

Naruto e Sakura viajavam o mais rápido que conseguiam. Naruto queria reencontrar Gaara e Sakura queria voltar para Konoha e esperar por noticias da busca pelo Sasuke - os dois foram proibidos de ir porque poderiam agir de um modo sentimental e atrapalhar a missão.

Naruto: Sakura-chan.

*Ela não se olhou mas fez sinal que estava escutando o que ele dizia*

Naruto: Você nunca pensou em namorar outro menino que não seja o Sasuke?*ele cora*

Sakura: *suspira* Naruto, o Sasuke-kun é o único da minha vida.

Pararam para descançar porque ao amanhecer sairiam novamente.

Naruto dormia tranquilamente enquanto Sakura - decidiu ficar no primeiro turno da vigia - pensava sobre a pergunta que ele havia feito, outro garoto que não fosse o Sasuke-kun era um crime na visão dela. Ela pensou tanto que esqueceu de passar turno com o Naruto e só percebeu isso quando o sol já estava nascendo e teve que chama-lo.

Naruto: *boceja*Sakura-chan, por que não me chamou antes? Você deve estar cansada.

Sakura: Estou bem. Vamos.

Quando chegaram, foram recebidos por Temari que levaria os dois para a casa dela e de seus irmãos que é onde ficariam durante sua estadia em Suna.

A casa era grande, bonita, digna de um kazekage. E ficava bem no centro, perto de tudo que eles usariam por lá.

Naruto: Temari onde está o Gaara?

Temari: Trabalhando... ele não sai do escritório.

Naruto: Então vamos até o prédio cumprimentar aquele kazekage metido.

Temari: Ele está no escritório aqui de casa. Vamos até lá.

Os três atravessaram um corredor pequeno e ficaram em frente uma porta.

Temari: *bate na porta*Gaara, eles chegaram.

Ouviram um suspiro cansado e um entre. Temari logo abriu a porta e deu espaço para que os dois logo entrassem.

Naruto: GAARAAAAA, TUDO BEM COM VOCÊ? QUANTO TEMPO, CARAMBA QUANTO EU FOSSE HOKAGE*leva um cascudo de Sakura* ITAAAAAAAAII. Por que fez isso Sakura-chan?

Sakura: O Kazekage parece estar cansado, não precisa que você grite para que ele piore.

Temari: hahahahahaha Essa casa vai adorar receber vocês. Estavamos precisando de mais alegria.

Gaara: Vamos almoçar.

Naruto: lamen?*olhos brilhando*

Os quatro foram até a cozinha. Sakura e Temari cozinhando e falando de Konoha e Naruto falando para Gaara sobre ser um kage.

Almoçaram ainda conversando - Gaara apenas escutava - e se divertiam com as coisas que Naruto falava e a reação da Sakura para os comentarios dele sobre ela arrumar um do almoço Sakura e Temari subiram, Naruto foi com Gaara até o prédio de kazekage.

A noite chegou e as meninas jantaram com a compania de kankurou e os outros dois jantaram em uma barraca de lamen - por insistencia do loiro - na frente do prédio do kazekage. Quando os meninos chegaram em casa as garotas já estavam deitadas e Kankurou estava vendo televisão. Logo todos foram se deitar exceto o ruivo que foi até o escritório para trabalhar.


	2. Chapter 2

Eu passo horas trabalhando no hospital de Konoha para ver se assim penso menos no Sasuke-kun - mais nada dá certo - me sinto infeliz e não consigo sorrir como antes, pelo menos fico alegre perto do Naruto para que ele não se sinta culpado por não cumprir a promessa e tenho certeza que ele nem percebe e isso me torna menos infeliz.

Shizune: Sakura...sakura... sakura

Sakura: hã? me desculpe Shizune, estava pensando e não ouvi você.

Shizune: Tsunade-sama está te chamando na sala dela.

Sakura: hai, já estou indo.

Caminhei sem animo algum até a porta da Shisou. Eu sabia que há dias ela queria me mandar sair em missão, ela não entende que quero esperar meu Sasuke-kun voltar. Já vou entrando mesmo sem permissão(inner: depois eu sou a mal educada / Sakura: quieta inner, ela mandou me chamar então é sinal que está me esperando. hehehehe ^^' / Inner: mereço essa criatura). O Naruto está na sala com a Shisou, agora ela quer que eu fique rindo falsamente a missão inteira? Logo começo a rir para que Naruto não note nada.

Tsunade: Essa pupila já está andando muito com o Naruto, nem bate mais na porta. -'

Naruto: Mas Baa-chan... Vi a veia de Tsunade saltar na sua testa e resolvi encerrar o assunto.

Sakura: Por que me chamou Shisou?

Tsunade me olhou e depois sorriu. Isso é um péssimo sinal para mim, ela deve ter conseguido uma missão boba para que eu fique distraída ou assim ela pensa que vou ficar.

Tsunade: Você e Naruto vão a Suna resolver uns assuntos com o Kazekage e os conselheiros. Nada muito grave, apenas assuntos burocráticos...

Sakura: *fechei a cara e logo rebati* Então por que o Naruto não vai só?Eu queria ter ido na missão para resgatar o Sasuke-kun. Ele era nosso amigo, precisamos ajuda-lo também.

Tsunade: Você e Naruto só iriam atrapalhar a missão. Ele não é mais seu amigo, ele é assunto de Konoha. Você vai para essa missão com Naruto e está encerrada a conversa.

Shisou estava furiosa. Acho que já tenho passado dos limites ultimamente, ela e os outros estão só tentando me ajudar.

Sakura: Tudo bem Shisou. Gomen.

Tsunade suspirou e pude sentir que ela estava aliviada com minha decisão. Vou resolver esses assuntos e logo voltar a Konoha para receber o Sasuke-kun.

Sakura: Shisou..

Tsunade: hum?

Sakura: Gostaria que você me - olhei para o Naruto e percebi que ele estava de cabeça baixa, acho que meu disfarce foi ao chão nessa conversa - nos mantivesse informado sobre a missão Sasuke.

Tsunade: Tudo bem. Vocês dois já podem partir.

Naruto e eu voltamos as nossas casas rindo sobre como a veia da Shisou queria pular e me . Naruto é tão divertido. Ele me convidou para comer lamen antes de ir, dei a desculpa de que já iria me arrumar para partir mas a verdade é que queria ficar só, passar pelo banco onde "ele" me deixou. E aqui estou, nesse banco solitário e frio - assim como eu.

Estou chorando como todos os dias quando venho aqui. Sasuke-kun você me faz tanta falta. Depois de horas chorando deitada em um banco que já é pequeno demais para mim eu decido ir me arrumar afinal está quase na hora marcada.

Chego em casa, tomo banho e choro novamente. Sasuke-kun acabou comigo. Eu não quero acabar com o Naruto, tenho que sorrir novamente.

Naruto: SAKURAA-CHAAAAAAANNNN. JÁ ESTÁ PRONTA? SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA N.

Sakura: Já estou indo baka. - Esse Naruto. Me agrada, me irrita e isso de um jeito ou de outro, me completa.

_**~Viagem a Suna~**_

Começamos a viagem bem rápido, cada um de nós com motivos diferentes mais que nos envolviam de tal modo que agora estamos bem avançados.

Naruto: Sakura-chan.

Não olhei para ele mais fiz sinal com uma das mãos para sinalizar que eu o escutava. Eu já estava cansada demais e queria me concentrar em achar um lugar para acamparmos.

Naruto: Você nunca pensou em namorar outro menino que não seja o Sasuke?

Estranhei a pergunta ser feita aquela hora e alias, a pergunta ser feita. Naruto nunca tocou no assunto namorado e Sasuke ao mesmo tempo. Mais eu queria era encerrar o assunto.

Sakura: *suspirei bem pesado* Naruto, o Sasuke-kun é o único da minha vida.

Ele entendeu o recado de "assunto encerrado" e se calou. Achei o lugar e armamos nossas coisas.

Naruto: Se você quiser eu fico com o primeiro turno.

Sakura: Não precisa, vá dormir e eu chamo quando chegar seu turno.

Naruto não discutiu como faria antes, ele realmente estava cansado. E eu não conseguiria dormir, ficaria pensando na pergunta dele e era o que eu faria só podia estar ficando louco, outro garoto que não seja o Sasuke. Hahahaha. Isso é traição(Inner: traição? Sakura, você não tem nada com ele / Sakura: fica quieta e não se mete na minha vida / Inner: a sua vida, é minha). Fiquei discutindo com a inner e até esqueci de chamar o Naruto. Só percebi isso porque já está amanhecendo hehe ^^'.

Sakura: Naruto. Vamos.

Naruto: *ele bocejou*Sakura-chan, por que não me chamou antes? Você deve estar cansada.

Sakura: Estou bem. Vamos.

Chegamos em Suna. Temari-chan está aqui para nos recepcionar e nos levar a casa dela onde ficaremos hospedados. Passamos pelas ruas e vimos como as pessoas estão felizes, Gaara parece estar fazendo um ótimo trabalho por aqui. A Temari-chan parou em frente de uma mansão. Nossa, que chique - pobre é ralado ^^' - também, tinha esquecido que a casa era de um kazekage. Vários pontos positivos nessa casa, ela ainda fica no centro de Suna e isso é ótimo para a missão.

Naruto: Temari, onde está o Gaara? A pergunta dele me despertou da pobreza cósmica em que eu me encontrava, acho que até babei nos móveis hehe^^'.

Temari: Trabalhando...ele não sai do escritório.

Naruto: Então vamos até o prédio cumprimentar aquele kazekage metido.

Temari: Ele está no escritório aqui de casa. Vamos até lá.

Percebo que a Temari está preocupada com o Gaara. Ela disse que ele não pára de trabalhar, vou dar uma olhada na saúde do garoto. Atravessamos um pequeno corredor e agora encaramos uma porta.

Temari: *ela bateu na porta*Gaara, eles chegaram.

Ouvimos primeiro um suspiro cansado e depois uma voz que dizia para entrarmos. Temari abriu a porta e nos deixou entrar em seguida.

Naruto: GAARAAAAA, TUDO BEM COM VOCÊ? QUANTO TEMPO, CARAMBA QUANTO EU FOSSE HOKAGE[...]

Ele vai começar esse discurso novamente. Nãaaaaaaaaaaaao. E Gaara parece cansado demais para ouvir essa história aos berros*dou um cascudo no Naruto*

Naruto: ITAAAAAAAAII. Por que fez isso Sakura-chan?

O Naruto é mesmo um baka. Até em casas de outras vilas ele berra.

Sakura: O Kazekage parece estar cansado, não precisa que você grite para que ele piore.

Temari começou a rir. Eu e Naruto olhamos para ela com uma cara de "nani?". Ela ria, mas Gaara ainda estava sério.

Temari: Essa casa vai adorar receber vocês. Estávamos precisando de mais alegria. - vi ela dar uma olhada discreta para o Gaara. O que será que ela quis dizer com animar e olhar para ele? Ele sempre foi fechado, como ela poderia mudar isso?

Gaara: Vamos almoçar. - só agora olhei para o Kazekage e... o garoto cresceu. Ele está lindo.

Naruto: lamen? - vi os olhos do loirinho ficarem brilhantes como se fossem mágicos.

O milagre do Lámen. Comecei a rir discretamente e ninguém percebeu.

Fomos os quatro para a cozinha que era linda por sinal - pobre e suas manias de reparar em tudo. Eu e Temari estávamos cozinhando e conversando e os meninos estavam na mesa esperando, e Naruto falava o velho discurso de um dia ser kage. E por alguma razão eu não conseguia tirar os olhos deles ou "dele", ficava olhando os traços do Gaara, os olhos que eram lindos e distantes com um verde opaco diferente e que nele ficava maravilhosamente lindo. Tudo nele parecia se completar e criar uma bela obra de arte. Caramba... pirei o_o.

Temari: Sakura? Está me ouvindo. - virei a cabeça e pela primeira vez naquela cozinha escutei a voz dela.

Sakura: Gomen nasai, não estava prestando atenção. O que dizia?

Temari: Você estava bem concentrada na outra conversa. - eu comecei a suar o_o - Bem, perguntei como estão todos por lá e... direto ao ponto, como está o Shikamaru? Ele está namorando aquela Ino?

Sakura: Com a Ino? - comecei a rir na maior cara-de-pau do mundo e respondi ainda tendo ataques de riso - Ele está bem e não está namorando ninguém. Saudades dele?

Temari soltou um suspiro e sorriu. Levei a atitude como um sim. Arrumamos a mesa e começamos a almoçar. Fiquei de olhos longes do Gaara e tudo estava indo muito bem até Naruto tocar em um assunto que me envolvia mais do que devia.

Naruto: Ei... Sakura-chan, você precisa arrumar um namorado.

Fiquei vermelha, roxa, rosa, bege O_O.

Sakura: bakaa *bati com o cabo da colher na cabeça dele*

Naruto: Itai Sakura-chan. Estão vendo? Ela desconta em mim. Se ela tivesse namorado isso seria diferente.

Sakura: *suspirei* Ainda tem mais comida na panela.

Os olhos do loiro brilharam e eu estava salva. Hohohohoho. Depois do almoço eu subi com Temari e os outros dois saíram até o prédio de kage. Deitadas no quarto, Temari começou outra conversa envolvendo "konoha".

Temari: Sakura-chan, por que a hokage mandou você e o Naruto sozinhos para cá?

Sakura: Assuntos burocráticos não precisam de tantas pessoas assim... e além do mas, o Shikamaru está em missão.

Temari riu da minha resposta direta.

Temari: Quer sair e conhecer a vila?

Sakura: Hai. Deve ter umas coisas lindas para comprar. - olhos brilhando.

Saímos e começamos a passear pelas ruas do comércio(?). Comprei muitas coisas bonitas e também vários presentes para os meus amigos e comprei uma shuriken especial, ela era realmente linda com detalhes em vermelho - a cor do sharingan, foi o que pensei. Esse era o presente do Sasuke-kun e Temari soube disso assim que viu meu olhar brilhar e logo depois apagar com minha lembrança, se ela não houvesse percebido, percebeu quando toquei na arma e sussurrei o nome dele. _Sasuke-kun onde você está?_

Chegamos a tempo de preparar o jantar. Kankuro chegou logo depois e comeu conosco, Temari disse que Gaara não viria ainda e que provavelmente jantaria por lá, isso se jantasse. Nosso jantar foi bem harmônico, riamos e conversávamos de coisas banais.

Depois do jantar Kankuro ficou assistindo televisão e nós subimos para tomar banho e deitarmos - eu estava em um colchão no chão do quarto dela, por opção nossa já que a casa tem outros quartos disponíveis - e conversamos novamente.

Ela caiu no sono e antes que eu pegasse também vi Gaara em minha mente como estava no escritório e logo depois na cozinha; Os traços que eu tanto gostei de ver, eu queria passar meus dedos pelo rosto dele e sentir tudo que eu havia visto. O_O Sakura Haruno, você não quer isso, o que você está pensando, sua imoral. Adormeci com esse pensamento.


	3. Chapter 3

Acordei cedo. Tenho que passar mais um dia escutando os conselheiros jogarem indiretas sobre os jinchuuriki. Uma coisa me anima e me preocupa ao mesmo tempo, Naruto vem a Suna e como será que aqueles conselheiros idiotas irão reagir?

Depois do encontro com aqueles idiotas cheguei em casa - aquele era o único problema que precisava resolver pela manhã - e comecei a resolver os assuntos pendentes antes que o Naruto chegasse.

Estou no meu escritório agora, espero que meu amigo não demore.  
*batidas na porta*

Temari: Gaara, eles chegaram.

Eles? Como assim eles? Achei que só quem viria seria o Naruto. Droga. Aqueles conselheiros me estressaram.

Gaara: *suspirei* Entrem.

Logo que Temari entrou vi surgir dois seres, um vulto laranja e um outro rosado. Não podia ser. Por que com tantas pessoas ela foi a escolhida?

Naruto: GAARAAAAA, TUDO BEM COM VOCÊ? QUANTO TEMPO, CARAMBA QUANTO EU FOSSE HOKAGE*leva um cascudo de Sakura* ITAAAAAAAAII. Por que fez isso Sakura-chan?

Olhei essa cena e dei um sorriso super discreto. Ele continua o mesmo.

Sakura: O Kazekage parece estar cansado, não precisa que você grite para que ele piore.

Temari: hahahahahaha Essa casa vai adorar receber vocês. Estavamos precisando de mais alegria. - Temari me olhou discretamente. Entendi que ela se referia ao meu trabalho e o quanto eu ficava cansado.

Tenho que fugir desse olhar. Não que ela esteja me culpando mas eu me culpo por não estar proximo dela e do kankuro. Pode não parecer mas gosto deles e me preocupo com seus problemas, ultimamente me escondo dos problemas por tras dos que a vila tem.

Gaara: Vamos almoçar.

Naruto: lamen?*olhos brilhando* - vi ela rir.

Fomos todos a cozinha. As duas ficaram preparando o almoço e tenho certeza que Temari estava enxendo a garota de perguntas sobre o Nara. E Naruto estava conversando comigo, - eu escutei apenas umas partes, alguma coisa naquela garota me chamava mas eu não podia olha-la. Sentia culpa por ter feito essa menina sofrer no passado. A imagem dela na arvore defendendo o Uchiha ainda vem na minha mente. - meu amigo falava sobre ser kazekage, sobre ser hokage, sobre qualquer kage. Coisas que para minha cabeça não tinham sentido. Não agora.

Percebi que ela também me olhava. Será que ela me culpa pelo sofrimento que ela passou aquele dia? Tenho medo da resposta e mesmo assim tenho curiosidade. Como ela se sente perto de mim? Sente medo ou repulsa?

Quando comecei a prestar atenção na conversa do loiro "ela" riu. E riu de uma forma tão gostosa, tão espontanea que minha atenção foi voltada para ela novamente. Linda.

Começamos a almoçar e o assunto ia divertindo a todos até Naruto começar a dizer que a Sakura precisava de um namorado - meu pensamento chegou até o uchiha.

Naruto: Ei... Sakura-chan, você precisa arrumar um namorado.

A menina se transformou em um arco-iris. Adorei ver ela corada mas não soube explicar porque.

Sakura: bakaa*bateu nele com uma colher(?)*

Naruto: Itai Sakura-chan. Estão vendo? Ela desconta em mim. Se ela tivesse namorado isso seria diferente.

Sakura: *ela suspirou* Ainda tem mais comida na panela.

Os olhos do meu amigo loiro brilharam e eu soube que ela estava salva.

Depois do almoço Naruto e eu saimos até o prédio do kage - eu ^^' - e as duas subiram até o quarto de Temari. Tenho certeza que todo esse interesse na Sakura significa na verdade informações sobre o Nara Shikamaru.

Naruto estava super empolgado com qualquer assunto que podia ajudar. Era como se ele se visse na posição de Hokage, e eu deixei ele fazer tudo o que queria já que isso deixava o loiro feliz. Um dos conselheiros viu Naruto, entortou o nariz e logo soube que eles marcariam uma reunião na qual eu me aborreceria como sempre - ou pior, já que se tratava de meu amigo.

Depois de sair do prédio Naruto insistiu para que fossemos jantar lamen - ele é fascinado nisso o_o. Chegamos e eu esperei que Naruto perguntasse pelas meninas como sabia que ele faria - e nem sei porque esperei ele perguntar por "ela".

Naruto: Kankuroooooo... caramba não te vi o dia inteiro.

Kankuro: Oi Naruto. Sabe como é, eu cuido da proteção de Suna. Tenho que estar de olho no movimento.

Naruto: Que legal e cansativo, *ele ficou pensativo* quando virar hokage vou querer colocar alguem de muita confiança também. *ele sorriu*. Ei, onde está a Sakura-chan e a Temari?

Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan. Será que ficaria estranho se eu chamasse ela assim também?

Kankuro: Elas foram dormir. Estavam fazendo compras no comercio. Mulheres*ele também riu*.

Os dois foram se deitar e eu fui até meu escritório trabalhar. Era o que queria mas ela não saia da minha mente. Fui ao telhado e olhei a lua pensando nela.


	4. Chapter 4

Abro meus olhos verdes e volto a fecha-los de modo que possa abri-los piscando para que eu me acostume com a luminosidade. Acordar era bom, pelo menos para mim. Mais um pesadelo com o Sasuke atormentou minha noite, isso estava acabando comigo.

Temari ainda está dormindo, talvez ela já esteja acordada depois do meu banho.

Já no banheiro, espero a banheira encher. Mas logo os flashbacks do pesadelo aparecem.

_Sasuke: Você não gritava seu amor por mim? Não dizia que me amava? PROVE SEU AMOR POR MIM._

A banheira transbordante me tirou de meus pensamentos. Simplesmente entro na banheira, que transborda ainda mais e lentamente vou afundando todo meu corpo e pensamentos na água com bolhas aromáticas. Por que ele não podia voltar? Por que poder era tão importante para ele? Nossos amigos que ele deixou para traz são poderosos sem precisar sucumbir a maldade. Sasuke-kun você sempre foi diferente, sempre precisou de ajuda, como não percebi antes?

Saindo do banheiro já arrumada percebo que Temari ainda dorme. Poderia acorda-la mas ela sorri, vou deixa-la ser feliz nos pensamentos, lugar onde não fui esta noite. Será que é deselegante tomar café sem a anfitriã? Se bem que são três anfitriões, um deles já deve pelo menos estar acordado.

Só percebi Gaara e Kankuro na cozinha quando o segundo me cumprimentou, o que me assustou já que não haviam percebido a presença dos dois.

Sakura: AHHhh.. er... Oi

Kankuro – perguntou rindo: No que pensava para estar voando tão longe assim? - parou de rir para me olhar de forma curiosa.

Sakura: Nada.

Foi tudo o que respondi desviando meu olhar que se cruzou com o de Gaara me causando um certo calafrio, ele me olhava sério e havia alguma coisa em seus olhos que eu não conseguia decifrar. Raiva, decepção ou o mais provável, uma simples obra da minha imaginação.

Kankuro e eu comemos e brincamos até Temari e depois Naruto descerem. Gaara foi embora logo após nossos olhares se cruzarem.

Naruto e eu saimos para resolvermos os assuntos burocráticos que deveríamos ter começado a resolver desde nossa chegada. Não resolvemos tudo, temos que falar com o conselho e com Gaara e para isso tivemos que marcar reunião e o pior, marcar reunião com quem estamos dividindo a mesma casa, chega a ser engraçado.

Decidimos passear para não perder o resto da tarde. Quando sentamos em um banco de uma rua qualquer o céu já começava a escurecer mesclando o azul, o laranja e uns tons de rosa o que me fez lembrar do time 7, Kakashi era as nuvens. Sorri pensando nisso e meu amigo percebeu.

Naruto: Sakura-chan? Do que você está rindo?

Sakura: Olhe Naruto – respondi ainda sorrindo – o céu de hoje parece com o time 7, azul, laranja, rosa, o Kakashi é as nuvens e os pássaros podem ser o Sai.

Naruto sorriu mas enquanto se virava para me encarar seu sorriso foi diminuindo gradativamente até que quando nos encaramos ele já estava esboçando um simples sorriso que parecia desabar com o comentário mais singelo que fosse.

Naruto: Escuta Sakura-chan – ele começou falando como se tivesse medo da minha reação e então continuou da mesma forma – acho que você deve tentar ser feliz com outra pessoa. Sasuke é nosso amigo, eu te entendo mas você está morrendo e eu não sei direito mas acho que o amor não faz isso com as pessoas, você deve pensar no seu futuro. Ser feliz, siga em frente como Sasuke seguiu. Ele é nosso amigo e vamos traze-lo de volta mas não crie esperanças no que nunca existiu.

Depois disso a única coisa que consegui fazer foi chorar. Ele tinha razão e eu sempre soube disso só não queria enxergar, foi preciso meu amigo me dizer para que eu pudesse repensar. E eu não sei porque mas os olhos de Gaara durante o café da manhã vieram a minha mente este momento e eu senti que eles me assombrariam o resto da noite.

Depois do que Naruto me disse caminhamos para nosso destino sem nenhuma fala vinda nem de um, nem do outro. Chegamos na casa dos irmãos da areia e fomos jantar. Ao que parecia todos estavam em casa menos Gaara. Começamos a jantar em meio a risos e conversas.

Lavei a louça e subi até o quarto, me joguei na cama. O dia foi cansativo mas foi ótimo ter passado todo esse tempo com Naruto, não sei quando e nem como mas meu amigo amadureceu talvez até mais que eu.

Não consigo dormir, talvez esse seja o motivo para que eu me encontre no telhado da mansão em uma noite fria como o motivo de estar chorando eu sei bem, Uchiha Sasuke. Apesar de tudo que Naruto me disse, sinto que não posso mais viver sem ele, não consigo me imaginar com outra pessoa. Choro porque ele é meu amigo e talvez porque a menina que ainda habita em mim precisa dele, chora por ele e sente dor por ele.

Oh Deus. Choro por Sasuke e os olhos de Gaara me veem a mente. O olhar de Gaara faz com que o pensamento em Sasuke pareça errado e a voz do Sasuke-kun dos meus pesadelos faz com que os olhos de Gaara pareçam proibidos. Porque está tudo tão confuso?

Depois de tanto chorar decidi deitar e tentar dormir de vez. No fim eu estava certa, o olhar de Gaara me atormentaria o resto da noite. Mas no fim ele conseguiu me livrar dos meus pesadelos. Foi minha primeira noite em muito tempo sem o Sasuke-kun.


	5. Chapter 5

Acordar cedo e ir trabalhar. Tudo bem, já me acostumei com minhas tarefas de Kage. Mas acordar cedo e ir embora sem ver a Sakura enquanto tomo café me deixou de mal humor, já esperava por ela de manhã, meu mais novo vicio.

Sentado no escritório kage começo a lembrar de ontem a noite.

"_Como muitas noites eu me sentaria no telhado e admiraria a lua. Mas dessa vez foi diferente, percebo mais alguem no telhado. Sakura e ela está chorando._

_Deve chorar pelo Sasuke. Ele nunca voltou a vila e ainda tenta destrui-la. Como ele pode machucar alguem como ela? Alguem que sempre quis o melhor para ele._

_Sinto raiva e uma vontade imensa de bater no Uchiha. Mas só quando voltei ao meu quarto percebi que meus punhos estavam fechados. Maldito Uchiha. Fazendo Sakura sofrer assim, mas porque me importo com isso? Realmente não sei."_

Reunião com os conselheiros? É, eles me pegaram em uma péssima hora.

Um dos conselheiros mais velhos da vila foi o que se atreveu a falar primeiro embora eu soubesse que ele não seria o único a falar, os outros criariam coragem e o seguiriam falando bobagens.

Conselheiro: - Kazekage-sama estamos preocupados com a estadia de alguns integrantes de Konoha...

Ótimo. Eu sabia que iriam falar do Naruto assim que um dos conselheiros o viu. E eu não deixaria que falassem mal do meu amigo.

Conselheiro: - Você sabe Kazekage-sama que ele não é como você, ele ainda possui um demônio. Imagine se ele destrói Suna? Tudo o que o senhor lutou para conseguir seria destruído.

Conseguiram piorar meu humor e foi ai que decidi me impor. E disse:

- Naruto sabe o que faz. Nunca machucaria ninguém. Ele não é um risco.

Conselheiro: - Assim como você não era? - perguntou de forma totalmente irônica e fez com que meu sangue esquentasse mais ainda.

- BASTA. Vou dizer uma única vez a vocês. O Kazekage aqui sou EU e eu decido em quem confiar. Confiaria minha vida e a vila ao meu amigo e não confiaria um grão de Suna a vocês.

Os conselheiros saíram calados enquanto eu me afundava na cadeira com os olhos fechados. Em pensar que o dia mal começou.

Enquanto isso Sakura vinha a minha mente. Ninguém tem ideia do quanto isso tudo está me irritando, nunca senti nada assim e isso tem me deixado tão confuso e bem aborrecido. Se alguém me explicasse.

Temari: - GAARA – abro meus olhos surpreso – desculpe, eu bati varias vezes na porta e você... - ela me olhou intrigada – Tudo bem com você?

Apenas acenei que sim com a cabeça.

- Então, o que quer Temari?

Ela continua com a expressão intrigada no rosto. É uma garota curiosa. Mas ao menos não tocou no assunto.

Temari: - Ah sim... vim apenas para entregar esses relatórios. - disse isso enquanto me entregava alguns papéis e já ia saindo quando eu resolvi falar. Talvez eu me condenasse mais tarde mas agora eu precisava descobrir o que se passava comigo e quem melhor que Temari?

- Temari – ela parou e me olhou – Será que podemos conversar?

Vi ela abrir um sorriso e vir quase que saltitando sentar ao sofá que ficava em minha sala. Levantei de minha cadeira e dei a volta na mesa e me escorei na parte frontal da mesa olhando para o chão. Temari esperou pacientemente que eu começasse a falar e como não o fiz, ela decidiu começar a falar.

Temari: - Então Gaara, sobre o que quer conversar?

Eu suspirei e comecei a falar sem tirar os olhos do chão.

- Ela me deixa confuso.

Temari: - Ela quem Gaara? - a entonação da sua voz deixava claro sua surpresa.

- Sakura. Quando estamos perto eu não consigo tirar os olhos dela e quando estamos longe não consigo parar de pensar nela. Quero tanto abraça-la. Não sei o que fazer, nunca senti isso antes. Você sabe o que eu tenho? - ergui meus olhos para encara-la e ela sorria, como ela poderia sorrir enquanto eu estava me sentindo assim? Temari é realmente louca.

Temari: - Ora Gaara. Isso é realmente maravilhoso. Não conseguiria imaginar que aconteceria assim tão rápido com você. – ela parecia realmente feliz – Você está apaixonado.

Agora foi a hora que meus olhos arregalaram e eu quase berrei com aquela louca.

- O que você está dizendo? Eu não posso amar ninguém. Eu... eu... - abaixei meus olhos novamente.

Temari: - Gaara, o que VOCÊ está dizendo? Você está apaixonado e isso é lindo. Você pode amar alguém sim. - ela tocou nos meus ombros e isso fez com que eu a olhasse, ela sorria – Você já está amando.

- Temari... ela nunca amaria alguém como eu. Ela é boa demais para ser verdade e eu sou apenas aquele que já provocou dores nos outros... e nela também.

Temari: - Gaara. Você não é mas assim, veja as maravilhas que fez nessa vila, veja a quantidade de pessoas que te adoram. Você é muito especial para várias pessoas, quem garante que não é para ela também? Quem sabe ela já o ame.

- Temari... ela ama o Uchiha – fechei meus punhos com raiva dele, porque ela o amava? - Eu era parecido com ele, isso me torna melhor que ele? - perguntava mais para mim do que para ela.

Temari: - Quem deve dizer isso é ela. Você deve contar a ela.

- Não posso. E se ela não me amar? Pensar que ela me rejeita me deixa triste.

Temari: - Gaara, ela é quem decide. Mas você vai ter que contar a ela uma hora ou outra.

Fiquei parado olhando a porta enquanto ela saia sorrindo por esta. Temari parecia confiante, eu deveria estar?

Depois de terminado meu trabalho pelo menos por hoje, o que eu queria era chegar em casa, jantar e claro, vê-la. Cheguei em casa e todos já estavam se preparando parar jantar.

Temari: - Boa noite Gaara, venha jantar – sorrindo de orelha a orelha enquanto me mostrava um lugar arrumado paro o jantar ao lado de Sakura.

Naruto: - Vamos Gaara. A comida parece deliciosa.

Sakura: - Boa noite Gaara-sama. Venha jantar, Tsunade-sama quase não tem tempo para comer e com você não deve ser diferente. – disse isso enquanto sorria e me mostrava o lugar ao seu lado que era o único vago que estava arrumado para alguém jantar.

E eu não me recusaria a sentar ao seu lado. Lavei minhas mãos e fui sentar ao seu lado. O jantar estava realmente delicioso e talvez eu tivesse prestado mais atenção nele se minha companheira de cadeira não fosse Sakura. Notei que ela estava nervosa. Será que ela não me queria ao seu lado?

No fim tudo correu normalmente. Terminou o jantar e eles ficaram conversando na sala enquanto eu trabalhava no escritório que tinha em casa. Aos poucos já não ouvia barulho nenhum. Continuei a ler relatórios e assinar papéis até a devida hora que decidi dormir.

Antes de ir para o meu quarto, fui a cozinha beber um pouco de água. E lá estava Sakura bebendo também. Me encostei no batente da porta e a observei sem que me notasse. Apenas depois de lavar o copo e virar em direção a porta que ela me viu. Seus olhos se arregalaram e depois voltaram ao normal.

Sakura: - Gaara-sama, não sabia que estava ai. Você me assustou.

- Eu te assusto? - eu tinha que perguntar. O que ela disse havia me incomodado, como ela gostaria de mim se tivesse medo?

Sakura: - Não Gaara-sama, só não esperava encontrar alguém escorado na porta.

- Me chame apenas de Gaara. - disse isso enquanto me aproximava de onde ela estava e percebi que ela estava nervosa, mas o susto já deveria ter passado. O que a deixava nervosa?

Sakura: - Então... boa noite Gaara.

Eu tinha que falar. Tinha que fazer. Não sei porque mas era o que eu queria fazer e era o que eu faria.

- Sakura. - ela me olhou e eu me aproximei dela - Pode me responder porque eu quero? - e me aproximei mais ainda enquanto ela recuava, deixando com que ela ficasse entre a parede e eu mas sem que eu encostasse nela apesar de estarmos bem próximos.

Sakura: - Quer o que Gaara? - podia ver claramente que estava nervosa e conseguia ver com mais clareza que ela não queria fugir.

Coloquei uma de minhas mãos em seu rosto e enquanto eu o acariciava, sussurrei em seu ouvido:

- Eu quero agora. Quero você. Me dê seu coração e sua alma.

Terminada essa frase senti suas pernas enfraquecerem, a abracei e toquei seus lábios aos meus, em seguida pedi passagem para que eu pudesse explorar sua boca, pedido que logo foi concedido e eu comecei a vasculhar cada canto de sua boca, tentando gravar cada lugar e cada gemido que ela dava quando eu a apertava mais contra meu corpo.

E de repente veio o barulho de alguém se aproximando e nos largamos. Nós dois corados olhando para a porta e eis que surge o Naruto. Se não fosse meu amigo eu o matava.

Naruto: - Gaara, Sakura. O que fazem acordados agora? Ah, devem ter vindo para beber água também. – ele disse nem reparando em nossos estados, corados, respiração acelerada e bocas vermelhas e levemente inchadas.

Ele bebeu sua água e quando passou por nós, foi nos empurrando.

Naruto: - Depois de beber água, nada melhor que dormir. Vamos todos dormir. Boa noite – ele disse e esperou que entrassemos em nossos quartos para entrar ao dele sorrindo como se tivesse feito uma boa ação. Meu amigo é um tonto.

Entrei em meu quarto, me joguei na cama e passei a mão em meus lábios enquanto já sorria. Apesar do meu amigo loiro ter atrapalhado, ainda me sinto feliz, ela não correu e nem fugiu, ela também me quer. E com esse pensamento e com uma das mãos nos lábios, eu adormeci.


	6. Chapter 6

Abro lentamente meus olhos por causa da claridade, me espreguiço e sento na beirada da cama. Me sinto tão bem. Certo, relembrando os fatos anteriores. O que eu fiz ontem a noite?

Ah Deus. Eu beijei o Gaara... Eu beijei o Gaara... EU BEIJEI O GAARA. Ta Sakura, agora pensa porque você fez isso. Porque eu fiz isso? Eu não sei. Não sei. Mas eu adorei... O que eu estou pensando? Como posso ter gostado? E o Sasuke? Se é errado porque não me sinto mal por isso? Se é errado porque eu me sinto tão feliz que poderia cantar? Porque acho que hoje é o melhor dia da minha vida?

Acordei porque o sol bateu no meu rosto, alguem abriu a cortina e a janela, mas não estou estressada. Estou agindo como se hoje fosse o melhor dia da minha vida. Parece que os passarinhos estão na minha janela cantando para comemorar a minha felicidade, eu quero pular, rodar, rir e cantar como em historias infantis.

Perdi minha cabeça?

Na banheira agora fico repassando na minha cabeça tudo que aconteceu. O susto que levei vendo ele encostado na porta, o cheiro que ele exalava enquanto se aproximava de mim, a maneira como os olhos dele pareceram brilhar enquanto eu recuava, o halito realmente bom que ele tinha enquanto sussurrava e o beijo... ah, o beijo... quando ele me beijou eu perdi totalmente o controle que restava em mim, minha sanidade.

Aqueles lábios não são humanos. São tão macios, quentes, desejosos... se eu já olhava sua boca apenas por adorar o movimento que eles faziam enquanto Gaara falava. Agora mesmo que vou pirar, porque os movimentos que seus lábios faziam em contato com os meus foram os melhores que já vi a boca dele fazer.

Droga, devo ter perdido realmente a sanidade.

_- O que aconteceu com "Eu te amo Sasuke-kun"?_

E mais uma vez a voz de Sasuke-kun invade minha cabeça. Eu realmente devo estar louca.

Sasuke-kun porque você sempre vem me torturar? O que aconteceu entre Gaara e eu ontem a noite é tão errado? Os sentimentos que sinto pelo Gaara devem ser assim tão recriminados? Mas e se o Naruto estiver certo?

_- Escuta Sakura-chan, acho que você deve tentar ser feliz com outra pessoa. Sasuke é nosso amigo, eu te entendo mas você está morrendo por dentro e eu não sei direito mas acho que o amor não faz isso com as pessoas, você deve pensar no seu futuro. Ser feliz, siga em frente como Sasuke seguiu. Ele é nosso amigo e vamos traze-lo de volta mas não crie esperanças no que nunca existiu._

Aquilo que nunca existiu... Se não existiu, porque me torturo tanto?

Naruto percebeu que eu estava triste. Eu achei que ele não perceberia, que estava fazendo o meu melhor e o melhor pra ele. Meu amigo sabia de tudo o tempo todo, eu só estava o magoando. Pobre Naruto, eu sinto tanto por todo mal que causei a você.

Certo, acho que esta na hora desse banho acabar. Será que ainda encontro o Gaara lá embaixo? Esse simples pensamento fez com que eu esquecesse Sasuke, Naruto, problemas. Me arrumei o mais rápido que eu consegui, foi tempo recorde. E agora desço as escadas com um mega sorriso.

Deus, como alguem com um simples ato pode fazer com que eu fique sorrindo para o nada? Repito e afirmo, esse Gaara não é humano.

"- Sakura Sakura, que felicidade toda é essa?" - Percebi uma voz grave e com tom zombeteiro me questionar, virei e percebi que era Kankuro que me perguntava.

"- Oh Kankuro, não é nada. Só acordei feliz."

Respondi a ele enquanto vasculhava toda a cozinha, notando que alem de nós dois só havia a Temari sorrindo pra mim. Ela tinha um olhar estampado no rosto como se soubesse de algo, como se conseguisse me entender, eu estava ficando assustada com sua expressão facial. Não é como se eu tivesse feito alguma coisa errada mas, é irmão dela. E então Temari me questionou:

"- Procurando alguem Sakura?"

Eu dei um sorrisinho forçado e obvio, medroso enquanto eu respondia.

"- Sim, quer dizer, não alguem especial. Só as pessoas que deveriam estar aqui."

Vi o sorriso de Temari aumentar enquanto Kankuro gargalhava de alguma coisa, provavelmente de alguma careta que eu deva estar fazendo. Então ele disse:

"- Naruto ainda dorme... Ah, e Gaara já foi para o prédio Kage, não que eu esteja insinuando seu interesse nele mais como ele deveria estar aqui..."

Eu me senti muito envergonhada e desviei de seus olhos enquanto me sentava. Então olhei para Kankuro e ele me fitava com interesse, como se esperasse que eu fizesse algo, parei de encara-lo também e olhei para a única coisa que eu poderia ser capaz de encarar aquele momento, minha xícara de café.

E para me salvar de outra perguntar que viesse a aumentar meu constrangimento, meu amigo loiro apareceu na cozinha com um lindo sorriso e olhinhos brilhantes. Meu amigo tão fofo e inocente. O amigo que atrapalhou meus outros possíveis beijos com o Gaara. O amigo que não deveria aparecer na cozinha tarde da noite, que fica esboçando esse sorriso relaxado enquanto em sua mente maligna elabora planos para acabar com beijos maravilhosos que estão acontecendo em cozinhas.

"- Bom dia, bom dia. Como estão todos?" - Disse Naruto sorrindo enquanto eu arquitetava mil maneiras de faze-lo sofrer pelo que fez.

Possivelmente Kankuro e Temari responderam a pergunta dele enquanto eu estava matando Naruto de diversas maneiras em minha mente já que ele se voltou a mim e falou alguma coisa que eu estava ocupada demais o matando para prestar atenção. Mas então uma coisa me chamou atenção, não era a Temari abrindo a boca e nem Kankuro cuspindo seu café, era Naruto falando o nome de Gaara e foi ai que tudo na cena fez sentido e eu me amaldiçoei por não prestar atenção e assim impedir que ele falasse o que não deveria.

"- [...] e ai como Gaara e Sakura já tinham tomado agua, decidimos subir os três para dormir enquanto conversavamos sobre..." Como assim decidimos subir com ele? Quem decidiu? Gaara e eu?

"- Não lembro de falarmos que queriamos subir com você."

E quando vi, já tinha falado e todos os presentes na cozinha me olhavam. Temari e Kankuro querendo que eu continuasse a falar e Naruto com uma cara interrogativa. E foi ai que uma luz pareceu se acender para o loiro porque ele deu um sorriso de canto enquanto falava:

"- Desculpa Sakura-chan, eu estava com sono. Não percebi que eu atrapalhava você e o Gaara."

Ai ai ai ai, me sinto muito envergonhada. Eu e minha boca, ou melhor, Naruto e sua boca grande, se não fosse por ele ninguém ia saber nada. Alias, como o Naruto só percebeu agora? Ele deve ter sérios problemas de concentração, mas eu já sabia disso, ele é hiperativo.

Enfim, tenho outros problemas para resolver agora, por exemplo, como vou me livrar das perguntas e olhares questionadores desses três aqui? Para o Gaara vai ser fácil ignora-los e não responder, mas tenho certeza que não há como eu fugir de Naruto e Temari, e já começo a me perguntar se será possível fugir de Kankuro.

Finalmente houve um manifesto alem de olhares e risinhos, Kankuro nos avisou que deveria trabalhar e começou a se despedir de todos enquanto passava sabão lavando sua xícara. Quando ele já estava atravessando a porta da cozinha, ele virou e com um sorriso de deboche disse sua ultima frase daquela manha:

"- Tchau cunhadinha."

Novamente eu fiquei envergonhada. E se não tivesse ficado com esse comentário, com certeza ficaria pelos olhares de Naruto e Temari.

Onde fui me meter?

Decidi mudar de assunto com eles, passar a comentar sobre os assuntos que viemos resolver a mando de Tsunade-sama e claro para que percebessem que eu não vou morar aqui, que eu pertenço a Konoha... e que ainda lembro do Sasuke-kun.

"- Coma logo Naruto, temos que resolver o que a Shisou pediu."

O que o loirinho respondeu:

"- Sakura-chan, o que vamos resolver hoje? Não podemos fazer nada agora. Temos que esperar a reunião que vai ter com os conselheiros e o Gaara."

Realmente, eu havia esquecido desse pequeno, no entanto, importantíssimo detalhe. Tivemos que marcar horário para sermos atendidos, mas eu entendo.

"- Que ironia. Marcar reunião com o cara que nos hospeda, aquele com o qual dividimos a casa. Tsc tsc, mas compreendo as prioridades que Suna deve estabelecer no momento."

Temari deu continuidade ao dialogo:

"- Ainda bem que entende sobre as prioridades de uma vila... - e acrescentou ao mesmo tempo que gargalhava - assim você sabe que Gaara não pode te atender na frente dos outros apenas porque vocês namoram."

Ah, que ótimo. Temari brincando novamente com a minha cara, Naruto rindo estericamente. Vou sair e dar uma passadinha pelo hospital, sinto falta daquele ambiente.

Avisei aos dois que iria ao hospital então Temari se ofereceu para ir comigo e chamou Naruto dizendo que o levaria até o Kankuro, logo meu amigo ficou animado para trabalhar protegendo a vila de Sunagakure.

No caminho decidimos passar pelo comercio para que Naruto olhasse as peças, utensílios e outras coisas disponíveis. Ele parecia tão animado, se interessando por tudo, perguntando aos vendedores como era feito, perguntando qual a utilidade dos objetos que ele desconhecia, o tempo todo rindo. E observando isso e somando com tudo que ele fez e tem feito, cheguei a conclusão que meu amigo vai ser um ótimo Hokage.

Nós três andavamos quando Temari se afastou para olhar uns véus que estavam pendurados em uma lojinha. Naruto me olhou e sorriu, aquele sorriso demonstrando que estava totalmente feliz, me olhando com o canto dos olhos e com as mãos levantadas apoiando sua cabeça ele disse:

"- Sabe Sakura-chan, gosto de te ver feliz assim. Você estava tão para baixo, tão triste e olha você agora, esta alegre, se divertindo e sem nenhum sorriso forçado. Quem diria você e o Gaara, heim? Meus dois amigos. - de repente ele sorriu triste e completou – É uma pena que você terá que abandonar Konoha já que casará com o Kazekage. Sentirei sua falta."

Não tive tempo para responder nada pois a Temari já estava de volta. Fiquei pensando no que ele disse, ficaria muito triste de deixar minha vila, meus amigos, senseis, e tudo que esta ligado a Konoha, mas ao mesmo tempo fiquei muito feliz em me imaginar casando com o Gaara, morando com ele. Hoje vou relaxar e não vou me opor aos pensamentos que eu tiver sobre o Gaara, afinal, pensar essas coisas me deixa feli que eu mais quero esse momento.

Passamos por mais algumas lojas, Naruto se interessou por diversas coisas, não comprou nada porque esqueceu o dinheiro mas prometeu que voltaria para comprar. Então quando caminhavamos em frente a uma barraquinha de lamen, o loirinho pediu para que parássemos para comer, olhamos a hora e realmente já estava na hora no almoço. Eu nem havia percebido que a hora tinha passado, é assim quando estamos felizes, tudo parece tão rápido.

Paramos para almoçar e logo depois cumpririamos o que havíamos combinado, eu no hospital e Naruto com Kankuro e os demais shinobis de vigilância. Apesar desse lamen ser muito gostoso, não se compara ao que temos em Konoha na barraca Ichiraku, mas como não sou exigente como o Uzumaki quando o assunto é ramen, eu posso sobreviver.

Conversamos bastante e no caso de Naruto, ele alem de conversar, comeu bastante. E depois finalmente cheguei ao hospital de Suna, na verdade eu só poderei olhar já que não tenho permissão para trabalhar, mas estou pensando seriamente em pedir isso ao Gaara. Só não sei como fazer esse pedido, não sei nem como vou olha-lo depois de ontem a noite, isso é verdade, não tinha pensado em como devo agir mas no momento é um assunto que pretendo deixar para depois.

Estou aqui no hospital apenas observando, quero ver como eles trabalham, não que eu não confie neles mas poucos shinobis escolhem o ramo medicinal, geralmente ninjas com bom coração. No entanto, não significa que a pessoa é qualificada.

Dependendo da situação, ninjutsus médicos podem ser usados para curar as pessoas ou mesmo para feri-las. Estes Jutsus são de extremo grau de dificuldade para serem aprendidos e requerem que o Shinobi domine outras técnicas importantes. Por isso meu interesse em como trabalham e claro, posso pegar muitos ensinamentos aqui, sempre me aprimorando.

Sinceramente não sei nem porque eu vim. Só posso ver os pacientes entrando e saindo, nem pensei que por não ter permissão do Kazekage eu não poderia assistir cirurgias, visitar leitos. Eu poderia dizer que sou Sakura Haruno, discípula de Tsunade e talvez eles me deixassem entrar mas não seria uma atitude justa. Vou voltar para a casa dos Sabakus, esperar o Gaara e pedir que me autorize para trabalhar aqui.

Caminhei até a casa que estava hospedada e decidi fazer o jantar para eles, estão sendo tão gentis nos recebendo aqui, eu não tenho nada para fazer e quero que Gaara saiba que eu cozinho muito bem. Não que ele saber sobre isso seja importante mas seria agradável se ele soubesse, quem sabe um sorriso ou um agradecimento.

Olhando na geladeira eu achei diversos ingredientes, a pergunta é, será que eu posso usar?

Enfim, decidi que faria dois pratos principais, o Ebi Sakamushi e o Bo-Zushi, para sobremesa escolhi fazer Fukashi Manju. Comecei pelo doce, já que ele deve ficar um tempo sobre o pano para crescer, mas eu caprichei nesse doce de feijão. Preparei o Ebi, mergulhando o camarão no sakê e colocando no vapor, tenho certeza que esse prato ficou divino já que é uma de minhas especialidades. Por fim fiz o Bo-Zushi que é uma variação de sushi.

Depois de ter terminado o preparo do jantar, subi, tomei banho e me arrumei para esperar que todos chegassem. Quando desci Temari já estava em casa e perguntei a ela se eu poderia ter usado os ingredientes, ele disse que eu poderia usar o que quisesse, falei do jantar e ela me encarnou dizendo que eu não precisava ter feito nada já que Gaara geralmente não janta conosco. Ficamos esperando e logo Kankuro surgiu com Naruto, os dois também brincaram sobre o jantar e o jeito como eu supostamente queria agradar o Gaara. Esperamos cerca de trinta minutos mais ele não apareceu, talvez ele nem jantasse. Sinto que alguem esta acabando com sua própria saúde, quem seria?

O jantar já havia sido iniciado por mais ou menos quinze minutos quando Temari interrompeu a conversa que estavamos tendo:

"- Hei, olha quem chegou."

E no exato momento que olhei para a porta da cozinha, eu vi Gaara parado, olhando para a irmã e logo depois seus olhos se viraram para me olhar, eu prendi o ar, estava tão nervosa, tão desconcertada com o olhar dele sobre mim que eu mordi meu lábio inferior e depois olhei para o meu prato. Como se minha comida fosse mais interessante que o Gaara. Até parece que existe alguma coisa nesse lugar que seja mais interessante que ele.

Isso durou uns segundos que para mim foram horas sentindo aqueles olhos esverdeados sobre mim tamanha era a tensão que eu estava sentindo. Mas como eu disse, segundos. Temari voltou a falar:

"- Sakura nos fez esse jantar, você precisa provar Gaara. Está maravilhoso."

Gaara lavou as mãos, deu a volta na mesa e sentou ao meu lado. E como tudo ficou calado Naruto puxou assunto:

"- Como foi no hospital Sakura-chan?"

Eu estava meio aérea, nervosa, pela presença de Gaara e acabei não percebendo quando a pergunta foi feita pela primeira vez, e quando Naruto perguntou pela segunda vez já estava impaciente por isso soltei a resposta sem reformula-la da maneira correta.

"- Foi ótimo mas só fiquei observando para ver como trabalhavam."

Depois da minha resposta, Kankuro não demorou muito para me colocar em apuros me perguntando:

"- Então você estava observando para ver se os médicos de Suna sabem trabalhar tão bem quanto os de Konoha?"

Se eu tivesse prestado mais atenção perceberia o sorriso dele mostrando que era uma brincadeira, mas vi todos me olharem, inclusive Gaara então comecei a falar desesperadamente:

"- Não é que eu não confie neles, a maioria dos ninjas médicos possuem bom coração. No entanto devemos observar cada um porque ninjutsus médicos são perigosos, servem para curar e também matar. São tão perigosos que é exigido que um médico domine a técnica de Controle do Chakra chamada Transferir Energia, além de cobrar sempre a Perícia Medicina. Para se ter uma noção ainda maior da dificuldade, geralmente se demora de seis meses a três anos para se formar um shinobi médico com conhecimentos básicos. Eu admiro muito os shinobis de Suna e os médicos estão inclusos, a única coisa que quero é aprimorar meus conhecimentos."

Gaara ainda me olhava, deu um sorriso de canto de boca e voltou a olhar o prato enquanto eu ainda sorria o olhando, Kankuro e Naruto simplesmente gargalhavam. E Temari com um sorriso no rosto finalizou enquanto dizia:

"- Era só brincadeira Sakura, não precisa se estressar... Alias, já sabemos que você admira muito os shinobis de Suna."

Tenho certeza que vi Gaara ruborizar ao meu lado, ele ficou tão mais fofo e tão mais lindo que eu apenas ignorei o comentário que ela fez. Lembrei da sobremesa e me levantei da mesa, peguei o doce de feijão e quando me virei falando de forma infantil que tinha Fukashi Manju consegui ver Gaara me olhando e sorrindo feliz, eu abri meu melhor sorriso para ele e o servi com o doce.

"- SAKURA-CHAN, VOCE SÓ VAI SERVIR O GAARA? VOCE DEVERIA SERVIR OS AMIGOS TAMBEM." - disse meu amigo porem tonto Naruto.

Eu fiquei envergonhada, joguei um doce nele e me sentei. Pude escutar ele sussurrar ironicamente:

"- Tão carinhosa..."

E Temari mais uma vez puxando conversa fez uma pergunta dessa vez dirigida ao Gaara:

"- E então mano. Porque decidiu jantar conosco hoje?"

Ao que o ruivo deu tanta importância que apenas a olhou. E eu me lembrei que tinha a autorização que eu queria do Gaara para trabalhar no hospital.

"- Er.. Gaara?" - Chamei encarando o doce que estava na minha mão. E quando ele virou os olhos para me encarar eu continuei - "É sobre o hospital, eu queria que você permitisse que eu ajudasse lá, sabe, trabalhar. Quero apenas ganhar experiencia e ajudar."

Quando terminei de falar eu encarei seus olhos, mas logo minha atenção foi desviada aos seus lábios e por questão de segurança decidi encarar o Fukashi Manju novamente, ele era menos saboroso que o ruivo ao meu lado. Eu estava nos meus devaneios comparando doces e lábios macios quando a voz dele me trouxe para a cozinha.

"- Claro. Será um prazer ter a pupila de Tsunade ajudando em Suna. Assino um papel e amanha mesmo pode leva-lo com você ao hospital e será aceita."

Eu sorri. Estava feliz. Sentia falta de ter alguem para curar, alguem para cuidar.

"- Obrigada Gaara. Muito obrigada."

Ele levantou da mesa, lavou sua louça, e estava quase saindo da cozinha quando se virou me encarando e disse:

"- Estou indo ao escritório trabalhar. Passe lá depois e já lhe entregarei o documento que você deverá levar."

Eu observei Gaara caminhar até sair da cozinha, me virei e encontrei Temari me encarando. Eu suspirei esperando as perguntas, brincadeiras e outras coisas que esperava que ela fizesse. Ela apenas sorriu e perguntou:

"- Quer ajuda com a louça suja?"

Enquanto limpavamos tudo, conversamos sobre varias coisas, nenhuma envolvendo Gaara. E eu estava aliviada por esse assunto não ter sido incluído no repertorio de conversas. Temari era uma ótima companhia mas agora que terminamos o serviço, devo ir até o escritório encontrar o Gaara.

Caminhamos rindo até a escada onde ela teria que subir. Nos demos boa noite e eu continuei caminhando quando de repente sinto puxarem meu braço esquerdo e me abraçarem, olho assustada para a Temari e meus olhos quase perguntando a ela o porque de sua ação tão repentina. Ela desfaz o abraço, sorri para mim e sobe as escadas. E eu sigo sorrindo ate o escritório onde Gaara me aguarda.


	7. Chapter 7

Papeis, papeis, papeis. Minha mesa está cheia de documentos que no momento me parecem inúteis. Simplesmente não consigo me concentrar. Porque a Sakura está demorando tanto?

Recosto-me na cadeira pensando em como foi meu dia. Acordei tão feliz, me arrumei esboçando um sorriso, demorei mais que de costume para tomar o desjejum e a cada momento minha expectativa crescia ansiando para que a rosada surgisse na cozinha. Fiquei mal humorado ao sair de casa quando ela ainda não havia descido, passei o dia me torturando mentalmente com o pensamento de que ela estava fugindo de mim.

Não esquecendo de mencionar a Temari que percebeu toda minha inquietação durante o café da manhã. Acho que não devo culpa-la por isso afinal, eu observava a porta da cozinha ansiosamente o tempo inteiro e também suspirei pesadamente quando depositei minha xícara no balcão. Mas posso culpa-la por ficar dando olhares e sorrisinhos para mim, aumentando ainda mais a tensão que eu sentia no momento. Porque pedi conselhos amorosos justamente para minha irmã?

No prédio central tive que aturar os conselheiros, ler papeladas, rever decisões, reler documentos, consertar erros que nem por mim foram feitos e pior de tudo, fazer isso quando eu nem ao menos conseguia me concentrar perfeitamente em assuntos que não envolvessem Sakura. Mas acima de tudo sou profissional e me preocupo com a minha vila, tive que forçar minha concentração ao máximo para que deixasse meus problemas pessoais de lado e priorizasse Suna. No entanto, ao final da tarde decidi aparecer em casa para o jantar e claro, também tirar minhas duvidas sobre Sakura estar fugindo ou não de mim.

Assim que cheguei em casa percebi que todos já estavam jantando, parei na porta e observei Sakura gargalhar sobre alguma coisa que alguém havia dito e então Temari anunciou que eu estava ali parado, olhei para a minha irmã e depois voltei meus olhos a Sakura, ela me encarava mas logo desviou os olhos mordendo seus lábios. Lábios macios, rosados e que eu tanto queria voltar a beijar.

Sakura parecia constrangida mas tinha feito o jantar e isso deve significar alguma coisa, poderia ser que estivesse feliz ou quem sabe só tentando deixar que as coisas voltassem ao normal. Sentei ao seu lado e eu me sentia tão nervoso. Só para uma nota mental "Sakura cozinha muito bem".

A cerejeira parecia distante até a voz do Naruto a puxar de volta perguntando sobre o hospital. Admito que foi divertido a ver tão nervosa com a pergunta de Kankuro, como se realmente necessitasse provar que confiava nos shinobis de Suna, saber disso realmente me deixou feliz.

Tudo muito bem até Temari insinuar uma relação entre nós dois. Minha irmã realmente sabe como me envergonhar, se ela continuar falando essas coisas é bem capaz que o Kankuro e o Naruto descubram que eu tive uma conversa com a Temari sobre amor e uma médica de cabelos rosa.

A minha preocupação dela estar fugindo de mim sumiu realmente quando sorri para a Sakura, ela me retribuiu com o mais belo sorriso de todos e dando me um Fukashi Manju. Meu coração se iluminou com a garota do melhor sorriso.

Sakura me pediu para ajudar no hospital, um pedido que nenhum Kage recusaria já que é pupila da sennin Tsunade-sama, autorizei seu trabalho como médica aqui em Suna mas disse que ela deveria vir ao escritório pegar o documento comigo. Percebi que durante o pedido ela encarou meus lábios como se ansiasse em beija-los, a sua atitude me deixou bem animado pois isso é um sinal que ela havia gostado e que queria que acontecesse novamente.

Então batidas na porta me despertaram de meus devaneios. Era ela, a flor de cerejeira de Konoha. Eu precisava que fosse ela.

Pedi para que entrasse e vi a porta se abrir enquanto Sakura timidamente colocava apenas sua cabeça dentro do recinto e assim dizendo:

"- Estou atrapalhando agora? Se você quiser posso pegar a autorização amanhã de manhã."

Eu não queria que ela fosse embora mas sabia que mesmo que entrasse, ela logo sairia.

"- Tudo bem. Pode entrar."

Pouco a pouco o restante de seu corpo foi surgindo e logo ela se aproximava da minha mesa. Nesse momento eu pensei em como as coisas foram mudando repentinamente, como aquela garota que no passado não representava nada podia ter me transformado tanto. Como ela podia ter me mostrado o amor em poucos dias quando todos que deveriam ter me dado haviam me decepcionado, e por um momento fiquei com medo de me magoar novamente, pensei em como eu me sentia triste e aquelas pessoas que pareciam não se importar com as coisas ruins que faziam comigo.

"- Gaara, você esta bem?"

Levantei meus olhos e a encarei só então percebendo que eu tinha formado uma expressão tristonha no meu rosto. Eu a tinha deixado preocupada comigo.

"- Sakura, pode sentar e esperar um instante? Não tive tempo de preparar sua autorização."

Fiz sinal para que ela sentasse na poltrona a minha frente. Eu havia esquecido de escrever sua autorização. Enquanto eu tomava todas as providencias, anotando as instruções que o diretor do hospital deverá tomar em relação a Sakura, percebi que ela me fitava com cuidado. Terminei de assinar o documento e entreguei a ela que ainda tinha um olhar inquieto sobre mim. Ela pegou o papel e indagou:

"- Você vai trabalhar até tarde hoje?"

Ela parecia nervosa enquanto aguardava minha resposta.

"- Provavelmente. Tenho muitos documentos para analisar."

Então ela me surpreendeu se jogando na poltrona e perguntando:

"- Posso ficar aqui fazendo companhia? Prometo não atrapalhar."

Eu a encarei e sorri. Ela realmente não precisava ficar e é claro que eu estava feliz pela decisão dela, ela não precisava mas ficaria comigo, por mim.

Decidi organizar a minha papelada, assinar, ler e reler, etc.

Olhei para Sakura, ela me fitava e depois voltou seus olhos para os seus pés. Vi ela ruborizar, se continuasse assim seu rosto se confundiria com os cabelos.

Realmente linda, Sakura é perfeita. Com esses pensamentos eu levantei de minha cadeira e caminhei em sua direção, ela levantou o rosto e me encarou sorrindo. Fiquei bem em frente a poltrona e peguei suas mãos a puxando para cima, nos encaramos e ela ficava dividindo sua atenção entre meus olhos e meus lábios, isso me fez sorrir. Apertei seu corpo ao meu e coloquei minha mão em seu rosto, ela fechou os olhos e eu a beijei, senti novamente aqueles lábios que tanto desejava.

Quentes, macios, doces, saborosos, assim é o resumo de como seus lábios são. Enquanto nos beijavamos era como se não existisse mais nada a nossa volta, eu só queria saber dela e de como tudo parecia tão perfeito. Nossos lábios se encaixaram de forma perfeita, nossas línguas estavam sincronizadas que era como se nossas bocas fossem velhas amigas, mas ao mesmo tempo estavamos tão ávidos um pelo outro que parecia que essas velhas amigas haviam sido separadas durante uma eternidade.

Desgrudamos nossas bocas e olhamos um ao outro enquanto tentavamos puxar todo o ar que havia nos faltado. De repente ela sorriu, passou suas mãos pelo meu pescoço e me puxou para ela novamente, eu não negaria seu pedido. Nos beijamos de novo e durante esse beijo eu fui guiando nossos corpos para a parede mais próxima, o corpo de Sakura se chocou a parede e ela deu um gemido que foi abafado pelo beijo. Ela puxava meus cabelos na nuca, isso me deixou enlouquecido e comecei a pressionar sua cintura com minhas mãos, ouvindo seus gemidos em aprovação.

A cada segundo que passava eu me sentia intoxicado. Sakura beijava meu pescoço, eu sentia aqueles lábios úmidos me arrepiarem e eu estava desejando que aqueles lábios fossem meus para o resto da minha vida. Quando ela levantou seu rosto e me encarou com a boca entreaberta e os olhos brilhando, não me segurei e comecei a brincar mordiscando o lóbulo da sua orelha e então a ouvi suspirar, desci para seu pescoço e comecei a dar leves beijos que logo se converteram em chupões, Sakura gemia meu nome e ainda segurava meus cabelos como se estivesse me forçando a não largar seu pescoço, sorri com isso e voltei a beijar seus lábios.

Nos encaramos enquanto buscavamos ar para nossos pulmões, fui me afastando de seu corpo e ela se apoiou na parede. Ficamos apenas nos fitando, ela estava linda, a observei bem e vi que estava arfando com os cabelos levemente bagunçados, face rubra, lábios vermelhos e inchados, também observei alguns lugares avermelhados no pescoço.

Sentamos cada um em uma poltrona, de frente para o outro, ela sorriu e se afundou na cadeira buscando uma melhor acomodação. Ela perguntou em tom brincalhão:

"- Você não deveria estar trabalhando?"

A encarei sorrindo e lembrei que realmente havia que assinar documentos para entregar no dia seguinte. Levantei e me sentei a mesa analisando toda a papelada, ela puxou a cadeira e sentou próximo a minha mesa. Eu a fitei e disse:

"- Não precisa ficar."

Ela me olhou sorrindo e respondeu:

"- Eu quero ficar." - em seguida acrescentou se levantando da cadeira - "Mas se eu tiver atrapalhando..."

Não a deixei terminar, não queria que ela fosse. Desejava sua companhia ao meu lado... todos os dias.

"- Você não atrapalha. Pode ficar se assim quiser."

Vi ela se sentar novamente e olhar o luar através da janela. Então eu sussurrei:

"- A lua fica no céu escuro, em uma hora em que quase ninguém está acordado para vê-la. Ela não brilha como o sol e muito menos aquece."

Ela continuou observando a lua e me respondeu de forma calma, fazendo com que eu sentisse carinho em sua voz:

"- A lua está cercada de várias estrelas que podem lhe fazer companhia, não importa se muitas ou poucas pessoas a veem porque isso não a tornará menos bonita. E de que importa o sol brilhar tanto se não podemos olhar para ele sem nos cegarmos? - ela virou o rosto me fitando com aquelas esmeraldas e continuou – Ah Gaara... A lua aquece o coração dos apaixonados."

Depois de ouvir o que ela disse eu simplesmente não sabia o que dizer, estava completamente estagnado. Afinal, eu era a lua solitária, a Sakura entendeu a metáfora e me mostrou outras possibilidades de encarar o que estava ao meu redor e a mim mesmo. Sakura é realmente especial, e ela estava certa sobre o que falou. Será que eu aquecia o seu coração?

Ficamos conversando durante um bom tempo, depois Sakura se calou e eu continuei a trabalhar. Quando terminei tudo a chamei para irmos dormir, ela não respondeu então eu a fitei e vi que estava dormindo. Comecei a sorrir vendo aquela mulher de cabelos rosados dormindo serenamente na poltrona, fiquei sem coragem de acorda-la por isso, a peguei no colo e fui subindo as escadas até a deixar acomodada na sua cama improvisada no quarto da Temari, sinceramente não sei porque Sakura decidiu dormir aqui tendo tantos quartos para ficar. Beijei a testa da rosada e já estava saindo do quarto quando:

"- Boa noite Gaara."

Olhei de volta para o quarto vendo Temari acenando e sorrindo depois de ter me dado boa noite. Sorri para ela e fui em direção ao meu quarto.


	8. Chapter 8

"_Sakura, Sakura... você esqueceu seu querido Sasuke-kun"_

Fui abrindo meus olhos lentamente, tentando imaginar como eu havia parado no quarto da Temari... Só encontrei duas explicações, se eu fosse sonambula ou alguém me carregou até o quarto. Tenho certeza que não ando enquanto estou dormindo então, por eliminação... Sabaku no Gaara era minha explicação mais plausível.

Percebi que havia acordado bem cedo e tinha certeza que o ruivo ainda não tinha saído de casa, percebendo isso, levantei rapidamente do colchão e segui para o banheiro onde escovei os dentes. Feito isso saí do quarto amarrando o cabelo em um coque totalmente desajeitado. Confesso que quase caí da escada tropeçando nos meus próprios pés enquanto eu descia apressadamente para vê-lo.

Eu não havia raciocinado ainda no que eu faria quando o encontrasse, na nossa noite de ontem e em tudo que parecia ocorrer conosco esses dias. Percebi isso apenas quando já estava perto da porta da cozinha e minha respiração começou a acelerar, depois parar e por fim acabar desregulada a ponto de que eu deveria lembrar a mim mesma de respirar para não morrer ali mesmo ou acabar o traumatizando com meu rosto prestes a explodir de tão avermelhado.

Parei em frente a porta da cozinha e lá estava ele, na cabeceira da mesa, de frente para mim. A cortina do recinto já estava aberta, possibilitando que os primeiros raios de sol tocassem em sua face e cabelo, e ele me pareceu ainda mais belo quando em seus lábios brotou um pequeno, quase imperceptível sorriso. Com esse gesto tão singelo me senti como se estivesse hipnotizada, eu não tinha mais controle das minhas pernas, por isso adentrei o lugar para me aproximar mais ainda do garoto que me observava.

Quando fiquei bem próxima ao ruivo, uma gargalhada me tirou do transe e observei pela primeira vez realmente aquele lugar. Como eu deixara passar despercebido que ele não estava sozinho? E eu imaginei que deveria estar com uma expressão facial muito ridícula, pois Kankuro ainda ria, desviei os olhos novamente para Gaara e o sorriso ainda brincava no seu rosto que agora parecia estar bem rosado.

Sentei na cadeira que estava mais próxima do ruivo apenas para tentar disfarçar que minha real intenção era na verdade ir até ele. Feito isso soltei um "bom dia" aos dois rapazes presentes, Gaara parecendo ainda envergonhado bebericou do liquido em sua xicara e depois acenou levemente com a cabeça, sem ao menos levantar seus olhos para mim. E ao contrario dele, o moreno me respondeu de forma calorosa, ao mesmo tempo em que mostrava um sorriso que expressava certa malicia.

- Você acordou mais cedo que de costume Sakura. – disse Kankuro enquanto parecia analisar o efeito que essa frase havia causado em mim, sorri para não demonstrar o nervosismo que começava a me consumir. Eu até gostaria que Gaara soubesse que fiz isso por ele, mas qual seria sua reação?

- É porque estou bastante empolgada com o trabalho no hospital. – foi o que eu respondi enquanto na minha cabeça se passavam diversas respostas e como cada uma delas afetaria os dois garotos que a escutariam.

Kankuro parou de me olhar para passar os seus olhos no rosto de Gaara, quando fez isso seus olhos adquiriram uma aflição. Assim que isso ocorreu, fiz o mesmo que ele e olhei o rosto do meu garoto e encontrei lá alguma coisa que eu não conseguia identificar.

- Achei que a causa fosse o Gaara. – escutei Kankuro falar e antes que eu pensasse em qualquer resposta, o ruivo já havia se levantado...

- Ela já disse que não. – e assim eu escutei a voz do meu garoto a primeira vez naquele dia. Mas enquanto disse isso, ele me encarava de tal modo que meu corpo estremeceu, seus olhos estavam diferentes.

Quando parou de me encarar, ele deixou a cozinha e logo após escutei a porta principal da casa abrir e fechar. Ele havia saído da casa.

Olhei para Kankuro quase implorando por uma explicação. O moreno me encarava sério, parecia também esperar que eu dissesse algo. Eu deixei passar alguma coisa?

- Você nem percebeu, não é?


	9. Chapter 9

Ambiente parcialmente iluminado, cortinas balançando com o vento que entrava no quarto, utensílios no criado-mudo desorganizados e uma garota loira dormindo com os cabelos desgrenhados. Foi tudo que consegui perceber antes de me atirar no meu colchão.

Não consigo encontrar um motivo para o Gaara ter agido daquela maneira. E o idiota do Kankuro nem ao menos ajuda, pedi que me explicasse o ocorrido e ele apenas levantou da cadeira e saiu da cozinha. Que pessoa prestativa... Claro que fui irônica.

Agora eu fico aqui suspirando entre travesseiros e lençóis, sem encontrar um porque da ação repentina do ruivo, ou melhor, dos dois já que não consegui entender nenhum deles.

- Hei Sakura – escutei a voz sonolenta da Temari me chamar e virei o rosto para observá-la.

Não pude evitar rir. Ela estava com o cabelo ainda pior do que eu havia imaginado e enquanto ela bocejava com aquele rosto sonolento, ela me lembrou perfeitamente o Nara Shikamaru.

- Do que está rindo? – ela perguntou contendo um novo bocejo.

- Temari... Temari... Você está tão preguiçosa. Daqui a pouco começa a observar as nuvens. – eu disse rindo.

Fui interrompida por uma almofada que ela arremessou em mim. Começou a rir e me disse em tom zombeteiro:

- Mas não sou eu que já deveria estar no hospital.

E esse foi o momento que comecei a entrar em desespero. Levantei e me dirigi tão rápido em direção ao banheiro que por azar ou alguma bruxaria, meu pé enroscou no lençol... Meu corpo inteiro foi ao chão. Levantei-me mais desesperada ainda, entrei no banheiro já arrancando minha roupa e jogando para todos os lados antes de entrar na água. E eu ainda podia escutar as gargalhadas da Temari do outro lado da porta.

Talvez tenha sido o banho mais rápido da minha vida porque nem eu estou acreditando que já me encontro no comércio perto do hospital. Preciso parar aqui com mais calma algum dia, tem tanta coisa bonita. Mas... Por que tem olhos negros me observando por uma fresta entre os panos que formam uma das barracas ao fundo? Esses olhos... Ele sabe que estou o encarando. Por que não desvia os olhos dos meus?

É o Sasuke-kun, esses olhos negros e intensos são dele. Por que estou correndo até ele? Mas... Sasuke-kun, por que está fugindo? Seus olhos não estão mais na fresta. Ah, ah... Ali, há alguém passando pelo lado direito...

Um garoto... Apenas um garotinho de olhos negros. E antes que eu perguntasse a ele o porquê de estar me observando, uma mulher passou por mim o agarrando. Agora tudo está fazendo sentido, ele estava brincando de se esconder da sua mãe, e na certa ela estava perto de mim, ele não estava me observando, mas a ela. E lembrei que não tomei meu desjejum hoje de manhã, isso deve ter contribuído para que eu achasse ser o Sasuke.

Voltei para o meu caminho e diversos olhos das pessoas presentes me miraram. É, minha atitude deve ter sido estranha, no mínimo inesperada. Apesar de constrangida pela situação, me sinto mais aliviada porque se eu não tivesse corrido até o menino de olhos escuros, eu poderia ficar o tempo todo pensando se seria o Sasuke-kun ou não.

Chegando agora no hospital, começo a me perguntar para quem devo entregar o documento que o Gaara me deu. Vou falar com alguém da recepção... Eles quase sempre ajudam.

- Hei! Você ai de cabelo rosa. – me virei na direção de quem gritava e pude constatar que realmente falava comigo – Você é a Sakura de Konoha?

- Sim. – foi só o que consegui responder ainda assustada, um homem gritando comigo na entrada do hospital não era o que eu esperava.

- Sou Akira Mutsuhiro. Gaara-sama me avisou que viria, sou o responsável pelo hospital. Venha comigo.

Assim que o homem terminou de falar, ele segurou meu pulso direito com uma de suas mãos quentes e foi me guiando corredores a dentro. Apenas quando paramos de andar sua mão me soltou e abriu a porta a nossa frente. E através da grande quantidade de papéis na mesa, pressuponho que seja a sala dele aqui no hospital.

Esse homem que grita no hospital, que parece totalmente desorganizado. Será que é certo ele cuidar de algo tão importante como vidas? Tudo bem...Vou concordar com essas decisões. Se o Mutsuhiro está aqui é porque Gaara o aprova.

- Sakuraaaa... Sakura-chaaaan – ele estava me chamando com voz infantil e como se estivesse cantarolando. Apenas agora percebi que estava perdida em meus próprios devaneios.

O encarei e ele me olhava com um pequeno e enigmático sorriso no rosto, a cabeça estava inclinada e apoiada na mão esquerda.

- Não vai me dar o documento que o Gaara-sama assinou? Tudo bem. – disse isso já levantando de sua cadeira.

Arregalei os olhos só de pensar na quantidade de coisas que o ruivo deveria ter resolvido, mas estava assinando esse papel para mim. Como eu poderia estar sendo tão boba? Peguei o documento que eu carregava e o coloquei na mesa praticamente o jogando, minha mão direita por cima do papel como que para pressiona-lo naquela madeira. Mutsuhiro calmamente colocou uma de suas mãos na minha, e com seu polegar e indicador puxou meus dedos para cima. Com sua mão livre puxou o documento para si e só após isso recolocou minha mão de volta a mesa. Ele passou os olhos onde estava a assinatura do Gaara e guardou em uma pasta que percebi ter meu nome gravado.

- Vamos Sakura-chan, vou leva-la a sua ala. Você ficará na 2, mas é obvio que poderá e deverá cuidar das outras quando necessário.

- Hum.. Como elas são distribuídas Mutsuhiro?

- Ala 1: Shinobis, 2: idosos, 3: crianças, 4: cidadãos, fora o setor de emergência etc... – ele segurou meu ombro e percebi que já estávamos na ala que fui destinada – Vou passar aqui ao meio-dia para irmos almoçar. Até lá Sakura-chan.

O vi se distanciar com suas costas voltadas para mim e as mãos tocando levemente a parede direita do corredor enquanto assobiava uma pequena melodia.


	10. Chapter 10

Passei a manhã inteira fazendo o meu novo trabalho, cuidando dos idosos do hospital. Devo dizer que não foi nada desgastante, na verdade fiquei um pouco desanimada depois que o Mutsuhiro foi embora, não pelo fato dele ter ido, mas por perceber que eu fui destinada a uma ala que não tem uma atenção muito grande. Eu previa que por ser discípula da Shishou me colocariam em uma área considerada mais renomada, como a emergência, mas fui totalmente equivocava, mas confesso que pensando nisso agora me sinto feliz pela decisão. Isso quer dizer que não sou superestimada, vou subir os "degraus" por meus méritos, assim espero, e mais... Conheci um senhor bem idoso com a saúde já bem fragilizada pelo tempo e também por suas antigas atividades shinobis, um bom velhinho que tem muitas histórias para contar além de ser bem humorado.

Cuidando dos meus pacientes nem vi o tempo passar, foi como se minha manhã tivesse passado voando enquanto eu retornava a ativa, isso é, cuidava dos meus pacientes e voltava a fazer minhas atividades de médica que eu tanto sentia falta. E foi assim, sem perceber que me vi sendo puxada pelo Mutsuhiro para almoçar como ele havia me falado mais cedo. E cá estou caminhando na rua com ele ao meu lado...

- É aqui Sakura-chan. – foi o que o ouvi dizer antes de me puxar para trás, já que eu havia passado da porta do restaurante enquanto pensava no meu dia – Você é sempre distraída? Porque até agora você me pareceu viver em outro mundo.

Quando terminou de falar ele gargalhou e o som da sua risada era tão bom que me fez o encarar... E logo avistei aqueles dentes brancos e perfeitos surgindo de uma boca levemente rosada. Acabei rindo junto com ele.

Reparei que estávamos no restaurante apenas quando Mutsuhiro abriu os olhos e pude ver os castanho-amarelados me encararem.

E agora prestando atenção o bastante no ambiente posso perceber que não é o tipo de lugar que eu costumo frequentar, é bem requintado, diria que muito luxuoso para apenas um almoço de descanso entre períodos do trabalho. Será que não existe outro aqui perto que seja menos sofisticado?

Um garçom que veio ao nosso encontro nos pediu para segui-lo. Realmente não é um lugar que eu viria se fosse comer com meu amigo Naruto, não que sejamos pobres ou sem classe, mas não é aquilo com que estamos habituados e também... Que tipo de pessoa come num lugar como esse durante o almoço de trabalho?

Hum... Pensando bem, isso parece bem caro. Acho que não trouxe dinheiro suficiente, provável que meu almoço seja apenas um copo d'água. Maldito Mutsuhiro.

- Então Sakura-chan. Escolha o que quiser, eu irei pagar. – ele disse sorrindo como sempre.

Eu o amaldiçoo e ele diz que vai pagar minha comida. O que eu quiser? Bendito Mutsuhiro. Mas não posso aceitar, seria um abuso da minha parte. Se bem que ele nem me avisou em que tipo de restaurante grã-fino ele me traria e mais, ele me convidou.

- Ahh, Mutsuhiro. Não posso aceitar. – disse por educação já que acho mesmo que ele me deve esse almoço.

- Sakura-chan, eu insisto. Por favor, aceite. Sinto-me obrigado a pagar este almoço. – seu sorriso diminuiu dizendo isso, mas não sumiu por completo.

Que mal há em aceitar logo? Ele acha que deve pagar, eu acho que ele deve pagar. Estou com fome e o quanto antes isto for resolvido, mais rápido comerei.

- Se você se sente desse jeito, tudo bem, pode pagar. Mas que fique claro que não insisti para que fizesse isto.

O sorriso dele se alargou tanto depois que terminei minha frase que nem me senti mal em usa-lo desse jeito. Ele estava feliz e eu comeria. Fim.

Peguei o cardápio e comecei a olhar os pratos a fim de decidir qual seria o eleito para me dar forças para a tarde que viria. No entanto, uma voz melodiosa invadiu meus ouvidos ao mesmo tempo em que o cardápio era tirado de minhas mãos.

- Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan. Sua boba. O que pensa que está fazendo? Já fiz nosso pedido. – Mutsuhiro disse infantilmente.

- E posso saber quando fez isso? – perguntei meio abismada.

Ele riu.

- Assim que sentamos e você estava com cara de boba pensando em sei lá o que enquanto o garçom esperava sua resposta. – e completou cantarolando – Boba. Boba. Boba. Sakura-chan é muito boba.

Kami-sama... Como alguém pode ser tão infantil?

Tentava achar explicações para minha própria pergunta mental quando minha atenção foi totalmente capturada pelo ser que estava adentrando o restaurante. Aquele homem de postura imponente, semblante calmo e fechado, lábios avermelhados que coloriam o rosto alvo e combinavam com os fios de seu cabelo ruivo. Como alguém poderia ser tão belo? Gaara com certeza foi esculpido com o melhor material, pelo melhor artesão e este estava sem a mínima pressa, pois acrescentou vários detalhes que tornam este homem completamente admirável. Assim como suas íris verde-opacas que ganham um destaque ainda maior por se encontrarem no meio das linhas escuras que envolvem os seus olhos... Olhos que agora percebo estarem fixos em mim.

Ele sentou-se na mesa disposta a frente da que eu me encontrava, se assentaram com ele os homens que o vieram acompanhando, imagino que sejam diplomatas de outras vilas por suas vestimentas. Em falar em roupas, devo fazer uma nota mental, o Gaara fica muito lindo com essa roupa branca e azul de Kaze.

Sorri para Gaara que retribuiu com um pequeno ajeitar de sua cadeira para que pudesse continuar me observando através do espaço entre as cadeiras de dois dos homens que haviam se sentado a sua frente.

- O que você e o Gaara-sama têm um com o outro? – sussurrou alguém perto do meu ouvido, tão perto e tão inesperado que me assustei e me inclinei violentamente para o lado contrario de onde vinha essa voz.

Estava realmente assustada olhando para o ser que me sorria mostrando dentes perfeitos. Demorei a raciocinar e finalmente lembrei que era o Matsuhiro que estava comigo no restaurante antes do Gaara aparecer... Ah não, é Mutsuhiro. Enfim, esse idiota realmente me assustou.

Espera... Porque esse pseudo-organizador de hospital não pára de me encarar?

Voltei a minha posição anterior enquanto suspirava e percebi os olhos verde-opacos que nos encaravam como se estivessem curiosos. Mas o dono deles pareceu logo nos esquecer porque voltou os seus olhos para um senhor a sua direita que lhe falava algo.

Aposto que por ser Kazekage, apenas por isso, mas a comida da mesa do Gaara chegou primeiro que a nossa. Então pude observa-lo comer. Ele comia mecanicamente, mais ouvia os diplomatas do que comia. E seus olhos me encaravam vez ou outra.

Após um longo tempo, depois que já estávamos comendo também, Mutsuhiro finalmente voltou a se manifestar.

- Então Sakura-chan, o que você tem com o Gaara-sama?

Acho que fui amaldiçoada, passar a vida sendo perseguida por loiros intrometidos. Ino, Naruto e agora mais um.

- Como você já deve saber, estou passando um tempo na casa da família do Gaara-sama. – decidi responder.

- Sim, isso eu já sabia mesmo. Mas quero saber o que você sente por ele. – ele terminou sorrindo e esperando que eu respondesse.

- Sou grata por me deixar ficar em sua casa. – eu já estava começando a ficar nervosa e tentando ao máximo fugir desse assunto.

- Ora, ora, ora. – ele gargalhou e acho que atraiu a atenção do restaurante inteiro, vi Gaara nos encarar. Mutsuhiro me puxou para próximo dele e com sua boca quase tocando minha orelha, ele sussurrou. – Não sabia que gratidão fazia você olhar alguém como se o desejasse.

Eu não soube como reagir ao comentário dele, aposto que estava enrubescida. Os olhos de Gaara agora estavam estreitos, parecia forçar o maxilar, ele estava de uma maneira um tanto quanto assustadora. Nesse momento o loiro já havia me soltado, mas eu ainda estava na mesma posição que ele me deixara, eu não sabia como reagir a tudo isso. Decidi voltar a me sentar na cadeira como antes, baixar a cabeça e observar parte da minha refeição que estava no prato.

- Vamos Sakura-chan. Nosso horário de almoço não dura a tarde inteira. – ele já havia ido pagar nosso almoço.

Levantei e o segui, mas não sem antes apreciar o ruivo. Fui da nossa mesa até a saída do restaurante olhando para ele, mas não voltei a encontrar os seus olhos.

O caminho de volta ao hospital não foi silencioso como eu gostaria que tivesse sido, na verdade o Mutsuhiro não se calou por um segundo, o que foi relativamente bom já que eu não precisei falar nada e nem prestar atenção no que ele dizia. A expressão intimidante no rosto do Gaara não saia da minha cabeça e nem a frase do Mutsuhiro, eu sabia que o que eu havia dito não era mentira. Eu realmente sou grata ao Gaara, claro que há outros sentimentos que eu sinto por ele, mas não é algo que eu contaria para alguém que acabei de conhecer. E do jeito que este loiro parece ser, é provável que hoje mesmo Suna inteira estivesse sabendo dos meus beijos com o Kazekage.

A tarde passou relativamente normal se comparada ao hospital em Konoha e logo eu já estava voltando para a casa dos Sabaku. O céu já estava escurecido e eu sabia que uma hora dessas a Temari já estava tentando preparar o jantar. O Gaara com certeza chegará tarde novamente, mas eu irei espera-lo para ver se posso conversar com ele esta noite.

Quando atravessei o portãozinho e já cruzava o jardim para chegar a porta da casa, Naruto saiu por ela e me cumprimentou daquele jeito acalorado que só ele conseguia fazer.

- Hei Sakura-chan. Como está? Como foi o trabalho? Você já comeu?

- Boa noite Naruto. Estou faminta.

- AH, que notícia, também estou quase morrendo de fome. – ele riu e depois completou com uma cara de dor - Que saudade do tio do lamen.

Ele pareceu se lembrar de outra coisa, riu sozinho de algo que parecia bem engraçado e depois pareceu preocupado, por fim decidiu me envolver nas suas lembranças.

- Sakura-chan... Hum... Aquele dia com o Gaara eu atrapalhei vocês. Já conseguiram se acertar?

Por que todos querem saber da minha vida amorosa agora? Antes com o Sasuke ninguém queria nada, mas com o Gaara parece ser do interesse de todos. Mas para o meu amigo eu não mentiria não é?

- Não tenho nada com ele.

Errado. Eu mentiria para ele também. Não consegui evitar, o pânico tomou conta de mim. Mas amigo apenas riu e disse o que era obvio.

- Você quer tentar mentir para mim? Já não sou mais aquele bobo, consigo perceber melhor as coisas agora.

Eu decidi ser a mais sincera que eu poderia ser naquele momento.

- Naruto... Eu estou confusa. Quer dizer, acho que tudo está indo rápido demais. Em um momento eu só penso no Sasuke e quando reencontro o Gaara, o meu mundo parece mudar. Mas isso é certo? Esquecer meu amor de infância, meu primeiro amor, aquele que era o meu sonho por alguém que eu nem convivi? Eu não sei o que sinto pelo Gaara. E se for apenas atração ou sei lá? Vou acabar machucando ele comigo.

Meu amigo se aproximou de mim, bagunçou meus cabelos e disse:

- E se você o amar? Não acha que ele é digno de se arriscar?

Quando pronunciou a última silaba da pergunta, escutamos o portãozinho se abrir. E lá estava ele, Gaara, nos olhando. Eu sorri e murmurei.

- É claro que é. Vale muito a pena. – depois falei alto o suficiente para que o ruivo conseguisse ouvir – Boa noite Gaara. Chegou cedo esta noite.

Naruto o cumprimentou e logo entrou na casa nos deixando sozinhos naquele jardim. Mas Gaara pareceu não se importar com essa vantagem que o loiro havia nos dado e já seguia para acompanha-lo. Decidi tentar mantê-lo lá, apenas comigo, sem dividir com mais ninguém.

- Eu o vi hoje almoçando no restaurante.

Ele não virou para me encarar, apenas parou no caminho como se esperasse que eu continuasse a falar. E foi o que eu fiz para não o perder.

- Hum... Eu estava lá com o Mutsuhiro, fomos almoçar.

Depois do nome do Mutsuhiro ser mencionado, ele se virou e me observou. Ele não estava assustador, estava calmo e lindo com a luz da lua iluminando sua pele. Mas continuou calado. Lembrei-me do que aconteceu de manhã e quis perguntar a ele sobre o assunto.

- Gaara... No café da manhã, eu disse alguma coisa errada?

Ele continuou me observando sem dizer nada. Achei que fosse um assunto que não o agradasse e resolvi tentar outro rumo para a conversa.

- Ahhh.. Humm... E no almoço você ficou olhando estranho para a mesa que eu estava sentada.

Ele continuou apenas lá, olhando.

- Eu incomodo você, é isso?

Como não houve resposta nenhuma, eu segui para a entrada da casa. Mas quando eu tentava passar ao seu lado e alcançar a porta, ele se moveu e barrou a minha passagem. Ele não me olhou por um bom tempo, apenas suspirou e segurou meus pulsos.

- Sakura, eu fiquei incomodado sim nessas duas situações. Eu ainda não sei como lidar com meus sentimentos, estou vivendo algo novo.

Eu estava feliz. Isso era uma declaração e sabendo sobre o Gaara, isso era um grande passo. Mas eu não conseguia ficar apenas com essas informações, não mesmo, agora eu queria mais do que ele tinha me fornecido.

- Gaara... O que te incomodou então?

O ruivinho ruborizou e eu sorri com isso aguardando pelo _gran finale._

- De manhã foi o fato de não ter acordado cedo por mim quando achei que a nossa noite havia sido... agradável para você. – Ele parou e pareceu ponderar as próximas palavras – Com o Mutsuhiro, eu não gostei da proximidade de vocês.

Comecei a rir, minha reação foi inevitável, e ele pareceu confuso e chateado com isso. Então me aproximei dele e o beijei. Sim, EU estava beijando o ruivo a minha frente.

Ele soltou meus pulsos, e eu aproveitei para guiar minhas mãos até a sua nuca, enquanto a sua mão esquerda já se encontrava na minha costa e sua mão direita acabava de chegar para acariciar meu rosto. Nossos corpos se colaram para que nossas bocas tivessem um maior contato, e nossas línguas dançavam animadamente. Sua boca tinha um gosto que misturava a hortelã e o alecrim.

Nós partimos o beijo para buscar o oxigênio. Avistei na janela da casa três pares de olhos que nos observavam.

- Gaara...

Mas ele me interrompeu suspirando.

- Sim, eu já os vi.

Comecei a rir, entrelacei uma de suas mãos com a minha e entramos para jantar com aqueles fofoqueiros.


	11. Chapter 11

Quando Sakura e eu entramos na casa, ela com a mão quente segurando a minha, encontramos meus irmãos e o Naruto na cozinha. Eles agiam como se coisa alguma houvesse acontecido, como se não estivessem espionando meu momento com a rosada, mas eles não são nada bons em disfarçar alguma coisa, pois quando adentramos a cozinha eles pararam de conversar: Temari sorria enquanto mexia alguma coisa na panela, Kankuro apertava os lábios segurando uma gargalhada olhando para o seu prato e Naruto nos encarava, sim, o mais "discreto" de todos, o loiro nos encarava com um sorriso que tomava conta do seu rosto inteiro.

Por mim estava tudo bem fingirem, eu sou muito bom nesse jogo. Se quiserem aparentar que não nos viram, farei o mesmo, me sinto mais confortável assim.

- Ah! – minha irmã exclamou como se tivesse se surpreendido com algo, mas logo identifiquei uma falsa surpresa – As mãos de vocês. Porque estão entrelaçadas? – ela nos interrogou ainda com aquele tom de surpresa na voz apesar de conseguir identificar no seu rosto um sorriso que teimava em crescer.

Detesto que me façam esclarecer coisas que já estão mais do que claras. Minha resposta ela não obteria. Senti Sakura fazer menção de separar nossas mãos, mas ela não o fez, provavelmente lembrou que Temari já sabia a resposta, alias os três agora estavam nos olhando ansiosos por uma resposta. Eu estava certo que não responderia, mas sabia que Sakura não conseguiria ficar calada.

- Ah! Isso? – eu estava completamente certo, era a minha flor falando e levantando levemente nossas mãos unidas – Elas estavam meio... Solitárias.

Minha garota. Eu mal pude segurar um riso quando vi as expressões que se formaram no rosto dos três esperançosos com alguma confissão. Naruto parecia querer entender o significado do que ela dissera, Kankuro crispou a boca e Temari ficou nos olhando sem nenhum humor aparente.

- E suas bocas também estavam solitárias agora a pouco? – minha irmã soltou a pergunta que pareceu cair em Sakura como uma bomba, ela estremeceu ao meu lado.

Eu nada disse. Por que diria? Mas gostei dela estar falando abertamente ao invés de tentar conseguir informações usando o fingimento como arma. Fui caminhando em direção a mesa de jantar e trazendo Sakura comigo já que nossas mãos pareciam ter sido grudadas.

- E nossas línguas e corpos também. – parei no mesmo momento. Fiquei em choque com a fala de Sakura, agora se eu já fiquei assim, os outros pareciam ainda piores. Eu não estava esperando por isso. – Ah sim... E mais uma coisinha, é muito indigno espiar, sabiam?

E terminando de falar, ela me guiou a mesa. Sentamos nos lugares de sempre, lado a lado. Servimo-nos do que a Temari chamou de comida, mas que pela aparência eu duvido que seja algo realmente comestível.

Quando eu achava que o assunto já havia se dado por encerrado, e usava parte de minha atenção para cutucar aquilo que se encontrava no meu prato e tentar identificar o que era, o loiro abriu a boca. Parte do que estava em sua boca caiu de volta no seu prato nesse momento e acho até que algumas partículas do que ele comia voaram no rosto de Kankuro já que este parecia enojado enquanto passava sua mão na parte que parecia ter sido atingida.

- Então quer dizer que a Sakura-chan e você estão namorando agora? – a pergunta foi direcionada a mim. Por quê? Agora até a Sakura me olhava parecendo esperar por uma resposta.

Ponderando bem a situação toda, parece obvio que não estamos namorando. Eu não fiz pedido algum, ela muito menos deu alguma resposta, não combinamos nada e nem tratamos sobre esse assunto ainda.

- Não.

O que há com todos? Temari olha abismada de mim para Sakura sem saber onde deter os olhos, a rosada encara a comida, Naruto praticamente cuspiu o que ainda tinha na boca e Kankuro parece me avaliar. Se não fosse pelo modo que meus irmãos agiram, eu juraria que o comportamento de Sakura e Naruto tem haver apenas com a gororoba que estamos usando como alimento. Mas eu pareço ter feito algo errado.

Meus irmãos estariam pensando que já pedi a Sakura em namoro?

A situação que se instalou depois foi constrangedora. Tanto que eu levantei da mesa e me dirigi para o escritório, aproveitar para fazer meu trabalho de líder desta vila, pensar em problemas pessoais, fugir da comida ruim da Temari e principalmente... ficar longe desse silêncio perturbador. Nunca achei que fosse me sentir tão incomodado estando em um lugar calmo.

A paz do meu escritório me parece bem mais acolhedora. Espero que a Temari – a mais enxerida – não venha me atrapalhar com suas perguntas inconvenientes e com aquele ar de quem sabe das coisas, mas na verdade não sabe nem de sua própria vida.

Mal havia me assentado a minha bela e confortável poltrona quando ouço não batidas na porta como de costume, mas o barulho desta já abrindo. O ruído veio logo seguido do som de passos apressados e antes que minha cabeça estivesse totalmente erguida para encara-la. Sua voz começou a destruir meus tímpanos.

- Gaara, como pôde dizer aquilo no jantar? E ainda saiu sem se justificar. Viu a cara da Sakura? Você sabe o quão insensível pareceu ser? Poderia ao menos justificar sua resposta se é que existe uma razão real por trás do que foi dito. Pobre Sakura. Primeiro o Sasuke e agora...

Meu sangue fervia. Que direito Temari tinha de me comparar aquele Uchiha traidor?

- Já basta.

Ela percebeu que eu estava muito irritado. Provável que pela minha fala ter saído mais como um grunhido do que com minha voz normal. Seja por qual motivo, ela se calou. Não disse nada, apenas me olhou por uns segundo e depois se aproximou calmamente me envolvendo em seus braços quentes. Como ela conseguia estar brigando comigo em um momento e segundos depois estar sendo maternal?

Enquanto ela me apertava mais a ela, foi conversando.

- O que houve? Quer me contar porque ficou chateado?

A voz dela saiu tão doce, diferente da Temari mandona a quem me era mais comum. Eu simplesmente não pude recusar uma resposta para ela.

- Você... Temari, apenas não me compare, nem a ele e nem a ninguém.

Ela afagou meus cabelos. Não recusei as suas mãos no meu cabelo por que ela agia do jeito que eu imaginava que uma mãe faria. E eu desejava tanto minha mãe. E naquele momento com ela, eu não era o Gaara-kazekage, eu voltei a ser o Gaara-chan, o menino que desejava o carinho, o amor e os cuidados de alguém.

- Desculpe Gaara, eu deveria ter pensado antes de falar. Mas você sabe que eu não faço isso. – ela riu – Agora você quer me contar o motivo do seu "não" no jantar?

Ela me afastou de seus carinhos, segurando meus ombros para que enxergasse meus olhos. Eu a encarei e respondi com sinceridade.

- Porque eu não a pedi em namoro.

Temari escutou isso e riu. Riu tão alto que me despertou e percebi o quão vulnerável eu me encontrava.

- E quando pretende pedi-la? – ela perguntou entre uma gargalhada e outra.

- Ora, isso não é um assunto que você devesse ter interesse.

Ela parou de rir, me encarou, pareceu me analisar por alguns segundos, sorriu e foi em direção a saída dizendo.

- Só não demore muito, ta?

Voltei a me jogar na poltrona e suspirei. Como ela podia ser tão irritante. E por que e como minha vida tinha mudado tanto? Mal havia começado a pensar em coisas que eu não compreendia e barulhos vieram da porta. Não era a porta abrindo, era o som de batidas leves e tímidas. Por eliminação só poderia ser a Sakura – acho que nenhum outro ser presente do lado de fora do meu escritório é tão educado quanto ela, aqueles rudes. Ajeitei-me na poltrona para que eu ficasse em uma posição que parecesse confortável e ao mesmo tempo, imponente. Mandei que a pessoa entrasse.

Eu estava certo, era realmente a Sakura. E quando ela entrou naquela sala, o lugar pareceu ficar abafado e eu tive uma estranha necessidade de esfregar meu próprio pescoço, mas me contive.

Será que ela também exigirá explicações sobre o jantar?

- Boa noite Gaara, vim lhe fazer companhia. – dizendo isso, ela se arremessou na poltrona de frente a mesa e sorriu me encarando.

Eu surpreso, lhe encarei abobalhado e só depois abaixei a cabeça para ler os papéis. Lembrei-me da pose que eu queria apresentar, eu não estava nada imponente com ela me encarando daquele jeito. Com esses pensamentos, não pude evitar um sorriso se formar, mesmo que no canto de meus lábios.


	12. Chapter 12

Estava no prédio do Kazekage, havia acabado de chegar de uma missão quando "ele" apareceu. Surgiu pelo corredor e meu dia foi iluminado. Ele estava lá, tão imponente, com Kankuro ao seu lado. Tão bonito que é como se tudo ao seu redor fosse cegado e eu conseguisse observar apenas ele.

Gaara-sama é meu primeiro amor. Talvez por isso eu não consiga respirar perto dele e fique tremendo – ah, estou tremendo novamente. Ele me encarou, está vindo em minha direção, tão envergonhada que não consigo nem olha-lo. Uma garota tímida que se apaixonou pelo líder da vila.

O que eu devo fazer? Tão perto, tão perto.

- Bom dia Gaara-sama. – disse enquanto me curvava em respeito e também por não poder encara-lo direito.

- Como foi a missão? – ele perguntou quando eu já estava ereta.

- Ótima, mas aprecio muito mais estar de volta a Suna.

Ele soltou um micro sorriso, quase imperceptível antes de se afastar de mim. Percebi que ele estava feliz, e isso me deixa ainda mais alegre.

- Como você é boba Matsuri. Totalmente apaixonada pelo Gaara-sama. – minha melhor amiga disse ao meu lado e só depois disto percebi que não estava mais sozinha.

- Não era diferente pra você Sari. Lembro-me de quando também gostava dele. – respondi a ela enquanto observávamos o ruivo se afastar.

Já há tempos não me importava com os comentários dos meus amigos sobre meu amor unilateral, como eles faziam questão de frisar. Não havia nada que eles falassem que pudesse me machucar ou influenciar, pois cada vez que eu via o Gaara-sama tudo ficava tão claro e eu novamente ficava cega.

O corpo formigante enquanto meu Gaara-sama se aproximava com aquele aroma tão doce e meu coração tão ansioso quando olho para ele. E o que devo fazer a respeito desse coração inquieto? Se é tão feliz o amando, vou continuar assim. Então se sou vista como uma tola, assim eu serei, uma tola que ama apenas aquele ruivo.

- Matsuri, vamos. – minha amiga saiu me puxando porque eu continuava parada até mesmo depois que Gaara-sama sumiu de nossa vista.

Sari e eu já estávamos algum tempo caminhando até um lugar para almoçarmos quando fomos abordadas por um loiro sorridente com uma garota rosada ao seu lado.

- Akira-kun! – eu disse o abraçando feliz.

E lá foi o Akira nos arrastando com eles para um restaurante simples ali perto sem nem ao menos cumprimentar-nos decentemente. Apenas quando estávamos todos sentados que ele voltou a falar.

- Ah Sakura-chan, estas são Matsuri-chan e Sari-chan. Vocês duas, esta é a Sakura-chan, é de Konoha e está nos ajudando no hospital por um tempo.

A garota, que agora me lembro bem porque estava ajudando a recuperar o Gaara dos akatsukis, parecia constrangida. Provavelmente não estava acostumada com a excentricidade daquele crianção que é o Akira.

Ela nos cumprimentou e nós fizemos o mesmo. Passamos o almoço inteiro nos conhecendo, conversando e nos divertindo, e devo dizer que gostei bastante da companhia dela, alguém alegre e que parecia tão esforçada. Uma boa pessoa para termos em nossa vila.

Os dois médicos logo tiveram que ir trabalhar e eu me despedi da Sakura almejando vê-la novamente. Logo Sari e eu decidimos ir ao comércio comprar algumas coisas que ela procurava, foi bem cansativo já que a exigência dela fazia com que nada parecesse bom, assim que conseguimos exatamente o que ela queria eu pedi para comemorarmos com sorvete.

Na sorveteria encontramos vários de nossos amigos e nos reunimos em uma única mesa. Conversávamos animadamente sobre todo tipo de assunto e então eu falei sobre termos encontrado o Akira. Percebi o clima estranho, mas quem não notaria? Todos eles se entreolharam como se aquilo fosse errado e eu observei que havia algo ali que Sari e eu não sabíamos, pois estivemos em missão.

- Vocês apenas se encontraram? – Oki perguntou parecendo apreensivo com seus grandes olhos castanhos vidrados em mim.

- Nós almoçamos juntos, com ele e a Sakura. – eu disse e o silêncio se instalou na mesa novamente até ser quebrado por Sari.

- Por Kami, vocês querem logo contar o que aconteceu? – ela parecia estar tão perturbada quanto eu.

E foi novamente o Oki que falou.

- É exatamente sobre a Haruno. – ele olhou diretamente para mim – Ela está hospedada na casa do Kazekage. Akira não contou?

- Não. Falamos de outras coisas durante o almoço. – eu respondi tentando parecer calma, mas eu tinha certeza que a conversa não terminaria com a Sakura na casa do Gaara-sama, meus amigos ainda estavam aflitos e eu sabia que alguma coisa pior estava por vir. – O que mais vocês querem contar?

E dessa vez Oki não se manifestou e durante longos segundos de silêncio eu fui torturada.

- Eu escutei uma conversa da Temari com o amigo da Haruno, o Uzumaki Naruto. Acho que o Gaara-sama e a garota de Konoha estão juntos. – disse Karui, destruindo meu coração.

Sari me abraçou e alguém falava tentando me confortar, mas a conversa deles parecia tão distante.

- Matsuri-chan, ele apenas acha.

- É quase uma certeza, você sabe.

- O que está dizendo? Olhe para ela.

- Mas não podemos engana-la.

Aquela maldita Haruno. O que ela veio fazer na minha vila? O que ela quer com o meu ruivo? O meu Gaara-sama. Eu irei destruí-la. Ela não merece alguém como ele. O coração tão bondoso do meu Gaara. Eu não posso acreditar nisso.

Soltei-me bruscamente do abraço de Sari e comecei a correr. Eu não conseguia ver nada, já estava escuro e a minha visão também estava sendo prejudicada pelas lágrimas que eu soltava, então eu caí. Arrastei-me para algum canto e comecei a chorar sozinha. Meu coração dói tanto, nunca pensei em vê-lo com outra.

Por que dói tanto? Por que meu coração não fica quieto? Por que as coisas precisam ser ruins desse jeito?

Não tenho nenhuma coragem? Sim, vou agora mesmo atrás do que é meu.

Comecei a correr, ainda chorando, e parei onde eu poderia observar a casa do Gaara-sama. Os dois estão lá sozinhos, conversando, se beijando.

Voltei a chorar, minha maior vontade é de mata-la. Mas então ele riu. Então essa garota é o motivo do porque ele está tão feliz? Ah sim, agora que não estou com os olhos amaldiçoados do ciúme, eu posso ver como as coisas são. Gaara-sama e eu nunca tivemos nada e nem poderíamos ter, ele não me amaria, e ele está tão feliz porque a ama.

Qual seria a coisa certa a se fazer?

Ele a ama, ela parece ama-lo também. Eles estão felizes. Eu quero o melhor para o ruivo. Não irei atrapalha-los, eu até irei ajuda-los caso precisem porque a felicidade dele é o mais importante para mim.

E chorando fui para a minha casa, mas Sari me esperava lá. Entramos no meu quarto e eu me joguei sobre ela chorando.

- Ele a ama. Ele a ama. Eu sei. Eu vi como ele olha para ela, como ele a deseja. Eu nunca tive chances. E você a conheceu também, sabe que ela é boa para ele. Ela parece merecer o Gaara-sama. – eu dizia entre soluços – Acho que ela pode cuidar dele, eles vão ser felizes. Eu posso aceita-los juntos, mas agora meu coração ainda está machucado, ainda dói...

Depois de muito chorar abraçada a minha amiga senti meus olhos pesando e meu coração ficando mais leve.


	13. Chapter 13

Hoje completa uma semana desde que Matsuri foi a minha casa naquela noite. Ela chorou e eu nada fiz, nem olhei para onde ela estava, pensei que ficaria constrangida caso eu fizesse isso, mas tudo não passou de uma desculpa a mim mesmo para não encarar mais problemas. Eu já sabia que minha ex-aluna nutria algum tipo de sentimento voltado ao amor por mim, mas ignorava tanto por ela ser uma garotinha, quanto porque não sou capaz de sentir o mesmo por ela. No entanto, eu me preocupo, e saber que ela estava chorando por mim e eu a ignorei me causou certo pânico durante aquela madrugada.

Na manhã seguinte à avistei com os olhos vermelhos e inchados, e a culpa me invadiu ainda mais fortemente, mas eu havia decidido – para minha própria segurança, e quem sabe a dignidade dela – que eu fingiria não saber de nada.

Devo dizer que ela me surpreendeu ao descobrir que aquele dia – e durante esta semana inteira – ela vem tratando educadamente a Sakura. Não é o fato de sua educação, nisso ela sempre foi impecável assim como em muitas outras qualidades que eu admiro na garota. Mas o que mais chamou atenção é o fato de que não identifiquei falsidade em nenhuma de suas ações e frases, ela está sendo a mesma de sempre.

Perguntei-me o porquê da sua maneira de agir, cheguei a pensar que ela percebeu que não sentia nada por mim além de uma grande admiração, porém os olhinhos apaixonados dela ainda me cercam. Divaguei durante um bom tempo e a única conclusão que consegui foi "o amor é estranho, nunca vou entendê-lo e devo me habituar a esta ideia".

O ponto alto dessa loucura toda é que a Sakura está alcançando um número maior de amizades em Suna. Já conseguiu mais admiradores do que eu tenho em Konoha, e isso sim é um grande problema, devo disputa-la não só com os garotos da folha como também os meus subordinados? O que essa rosada tem de tão atrativo?

O abusado do Mutsuhiro é o mais preocupante de Suna. Sempre perto, com aqueles cabelinhos loiros ao vento e aquela personalidade importuna. Por trás da infantilidade disfarçada há uma mente maligna, tramando planos pra roubar a Sakura... Não pode ser coisa da minha cabeça, ninguém é tão abestalhado daquele jeito. Bom, tem o Naruto, mas é totalmente diferente por que ele não parece ser um homem malvado tentando parecer um anjo.

Tudo bem, aquele cabelo seboso é ótimo cuidando do hospital e tem sido bem confiável ao longo desses anos. Mas tentar roubar a garota dos outros demonstra falta de índole.

Já é noite. O Nara já deve estar instalado na minha casa, o previsto era a chegada para antes das seis. "Quero ficar só com você." É como se eu pudesse escutar os pensamentos da Temari quando observa aquele preguiçoso. Esse tal de amor é realmente perigoso, pega das pessoas mais frias até as mais problemáticas.

Deixando de lado essa coisa de amor. O Nara está em Suna para ajudar o Naruto e a Sakura a finalizar os acordos que eles vieram fazer aqui na Vila, os dois estão aqui há pouco mais de dois meses. Os conselheiros são difíceis, mas devo admitir que também não estou facilitando as coisas. Não é porque sou malvado ou porque estou hipoteticamente apaixonado pela rosada, mas a Hokage pediu que eu não tivesse pressa, não sou burro, isso aqui é quase como uma colônia de férias, uma reabilitação ou coisas do tipo. E está funcionando, Sakura está mais dispost Naruto quem está relatando a sua kage.

Mas e o Nara? Ele é apenas para que a Sakura pense que as ocorrências estão fluindo. E aposto que o escolheram justamente por ser inteligente, ele não vai prejudicar em nada.

Preciso ir pra casa. Sinto falta dos meus amigos e a minha fome começa a sinalizar.


End file.
